Changing Partner
by Memey Clouds
Summary: 'Rumput tetangga akan selalu terlihat lebih hijau' Apakah hal ini berlaku juga untuk cinta? Failed Summary/YeMin, KyuMin, YeWook, KyuWook/ Chapie 4 IS UP!/NO NC JUST ROMANCE / DLDRDR please.
1. Chapter 1

**CHANGING PARTNER**

**Chapter 1**

Pair: YeMin, KyuWook, KyuMin, YeWook

Support Cast: Member of SuJu and DBSK

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: M

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, tapi khusus Yesung dan Ryeowook mereka milik saya! #dibakar cloudsomnia

Waning: YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe, dan sepaket hal jelek lain yg membuat fict ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Boleh ngeBash cerita tapi dilarang keras NgeBash Cast! **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Annyyyyeeeooonng... Mey kembali dengan cerita baru. (Padahal yang lama belum kelar) Sebuah cerita yang terinspirasi dari film korea dengan judul yang sama dan dibumbui (?) dengan khayalan liar author. Fufufufu ^.^ v. Jadi kalau chingu ada yang udah nonton film-nya, sshhttt... jgn kasih bocoran reader lain ya? ukey? Dan berhubung ini adalah fict pertama saya dengan rate M, jadi mohon dimaafkan kalau kurang memuaskan.

Happy reading..

~0000~

"Aaarrgghh..." sebuah suara berteriak menahan sakit.

"Aduh, pelan-pelan chagiya. Perlakukan aku dengan lembut." suara lainnya juga terdengar.

"Huh, kalian ini lemah sekali." kata seorang lagi. Suaranya terlampau imut untuk ukuran seorang namja.

"Ne, memalukan sekali punya namjachingu seperti kalian." Namja lain menanggapi perkataan temannya tanpa menghentikan kegiatan tangannya.

Reader bingung? Baiklah, author akan menjelaskan suara-suara siapa saja sebenarnya itu. Suara pertama adalah suara dari Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi, kulit pucat, serta rambut berwarna kecoklatan yang semakin menambah ketampanannya.

Suara kedua adalah suara dari Lee Donghae, namja ikan ini #plaak# tidak kalah tampan dari Cho Kyuhyun. Tubuh kekar, kulit putih bersih, dan mata yang bersinar mampu membuat Lee Hyukjae takluk pada pesonanya. Dan juga jangan lupa ke-pervert-annya yang bisa membuat Lee Hyukjae tidak dapat berjalan dengan baik selama berhari-hari. Lee Hyukjae? Oh, itu pemilik suara terakhir tadi. Namja cantik penggemar pisang dengan gummy smile andalannya, namjachingu dari Lee Donghae. Lalu siapa pemilik suara ke tiga?

Dia adalah Kim Ryeowook, namja super imut, manja, ceria, dan jago masak. Namjachingu dari Cho Kyuhyun. Tinggal sendiri di Korea karena kedua orang tua dan dongsaengnya pindah ke Cina atas permintaan haelboji mereka. Nah, udah lengkap kan? Reader: Udah udah, lanjut!

"Ya, ini semua gara-gara maknae ini. Dia payah sekali berkelahi, jadinya aku babak belur begini cuma buat melindungi dia." Donghae menunjuk hidung Kyuhyun sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Haisshh.. diamlah! Aku tidak bisa mengobatimu dengan benar kalau kau bicara terus." Omel Hyukjae atau yang lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Eunhyuk itu. Dia mengoleskan obat ke wajah Donghae dengan sedikit kasar karena sebal.

"Appo Hyukie chagi." rengek Donghae. Sementara Hyukie hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kalau kau tidak bisa berkelahi kenapa kau malah meladeni mereka? Lihat, kau jadi terluka begini kan?" kata Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Wookie-ya, telingaku sudah panas mendengar si monkey itu 'berceramah'. Jangan kau tambah lagi ne? Lagipula tadi itu kami dikeroyok. Wajar kan kalau kalah?" Jawab Kyuhyun masih berusaha menutupi kelemahannya. Gengsi donk...

Pleettaakk.. "Ya! jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan monkey. Tunjukan rasa hormatmu pada orang yang lebih tua!" perintah Eunhyuk yang tidak terima dengan sebutan monkey. Kyuhyun meringis memegangi kepalanya. Ryeowook terkekeh melihat penderitaan maknae evilnya itu sambil mengusap kepala Kyu lembut. Poor Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, sepertinya kau harus belajar martial arts. Kau kan biang pembuat masalah, jadi setidaknya kau harus bisa menghadapi lawanmu kalau mereka menyerangmu." Kata Donghae

"MWOO? Aniya, Shireo!" Tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah.

"Tapi kupikir itu bukan saran yang buruk Kyu, bagaimana bisa kau melindungiku kalau kau tidak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri?" bujuk Ryeowook.

"Tapi Wookie-ya..." Kata-kata Kyuhyun terputus saat melihat puppy eyes andalan Ryeowook.

"Ne ne, tapi aku tidak mau kalau songsei-nya sembarangan" Akhirnya Kyuhyun menerima ide untuk belajar martial arts.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah..." Pekik Ryeowook sambil memeluk tubuh namjachingu-nya itu. Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya lalu mencium lembut bibir Ryeowook.

"Ya ya ya... berhenti! tidak boleh ada yang menyaingi aku dan Hyukie." Teriak Donghae sambil memisahkan dua sejoli itu.

"Ahh... aku punya teman yang sangat ahli martial arts, orangnya baik." kata Euhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Nugu?" tanya Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook serentak.

"Kau ingat Sungmin hyung, Donghae-ah? Dia temanku di Senior High School dulu." Eunhyuk mencoba mengingatkan Donghae.

"Aah, namja kelinci itu? Yang punya namja-chingu berkepala besar itu?" #plaak# tanya Donghae.

"Ne." jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka dia bisa martial arts." Seru Donghae tak percaya.

"Tidak hanya bisa, dia adalah ketua club martial arts. Tenang saja Kyu, kau pasti cepat bisa kalau dia yang mengajari." Ucap Eunhyuk meyakinkan. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook hanya mengendikkan bahu mereka.

~0000~

"Sungmin-ah, biar kuantar kau ke tempat latihan ne?" kata namja bermata sipit pada orang dihadapannya.

"Aniya Yesung hyung, aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu hyung. Lagi pula latihannya masih satu jam lagi, jadi tidak akan telat jika aku naik bis saja." jawab namja bergigi kelinci yang bernama Sungmin itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

'Aku tidak pernah merasa bahwa mengantar namja chinguku adalah hal yang merepotkan, Sungmin-ah. Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Aku... aku merasa kau tidak membutuhkanku.' rintih Yesung dalam hatinya.

Trrrrtttrrtt... Tiba-tiba handphone Sungmin bergetar. Eunhyuk. Nama itulah yang tertera di layar handphone-nya.

"Yeoboseo? Oh, Eunhyuk. Ada apa? Ah, ne ne. Jigeumyeo? Eodi? Oh, arraseo. Ne, aku ke sana sekarang." Sungmin mematikan handphone-nya lalu melirik arlojinya.

"Nugu?" tanya Yesung.

"Ah, ini. Eunhyuk-ie. Dia bilang temannya ada yang ingin belajar martial arts, dia minta aku menemuinya di cafe sekarang. Masih sempat tidak ya?" Sungmin lagi-lagi menatap arloji yang melingkar di tangannya.

Yesung menghela napas, diusapnya rambut hitam Sungmin. "Makanya, biar hyung antar ne?" bujuk Yesung lagi. Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

Yesung dan Sungmin sudah satu tahun berpacaran dengan Yesung. Mereka kuliah di fakultas yang sama. Fakultas Musik Universitas Seoul. Yesung adalah namja yang sangat perhatian sementara Sungmin adalah namja yang sangat mandiri. Karena perbedaan itulah, Yesung terkadang kesal dengan Sungmin. Entah karena Sungmin terlalu mandiri atau memang benar-benar tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, dia sering menolak pertolongan-pertolongan kecil yang diberikan oleh Yesung. Kalaupun Sungmin mau menerimanya, pasti Yesung harus berusaha extra keras seperti saat ini. Padahal Yesung selalu berharap, perhatian-perhatian kecilnya mampu membuatnya dan Sungmin menjadi lebih dekat. Meskipun sudah satu tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, (ceileh bahasanya) Yesung merasa ada tembok besar dan tinggi yang tak terlihat membatasinya dengan Sungmin.

"Apa benar ini tempatnya?" tanya Yesung setelah memarkirkan motornya tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Sebuah kedai ice cream yang tampak tak terlalu ramai.

"Entahlah hyung, alamatnya benar. Ayo kita masuk saja!" Ajak Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Yesung.

"Sungmin hyung..." teriak Eunhyuk saat melihat sahabatnya itu memasuki dalam kedai. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin buru-buru menghampiri Eunhyuk karena khawatir jika dia sedikit lebih lama, maka mereka akan di usir karena teriakan Eunhyuk yang mengakibatkan polusi suara itu. *dicekek Eunhyuk*

"Mian Sungmin hyung, kami seenaknya mengganti tempat bertemu. Prince kecil kita mendadak ingin makan ice cream" kata Donghae setelah Sungmin dan Yesung mendudukkan dirinya .

"Choeonma Donghae-ah." jawab Sungmin. Walau sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu siapa yang dipanggil Donghae dengan sebutan 'Prince kecil'

"Ah, Sungmin hyung kenalkan, ini Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang ingin belajar martial arts denganmu." Kata Eunhyuk mengenalkan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan senang hati Sungmin menyambut tangan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida." kata Kyuhyun singkat.

"Lee Sungmin imnida. Jadi Kyuhyun-shi yang ingin belajar denganku?" Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Selama beberapa detik, jantung Kyuhyun berdebar-debar melihat senyum Sungmin. Hal yang dirasakannya saat melihat senyum Ryeowook, namun kali ini debaran jantungnya serasa meledak-ledak. Namun segera disingkirkannya pikiran itu. Dia mendesah lega karena mengetahui tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Dia.." Kyuhyun menggantung kata-katanya sambil menatap Yesung.

"Kim Jong Woon imnida atau kau bisa memanggilku Yesung, aku namja chingu-nya Sungmin." kata Yesung sambil menjabat tangan Kyuhyun ramah. 'Oh, jadi dia sudah punya namjachingu ya? Eh, kenapa aku kecewa? Ingat Kyu, kau sudah punya Wookie, ingat itu!' teriak Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Omo, Wookie-ya! kau pesan lagi? Mau makan sampai berapa banyak heoh?" tanya Donghae saat melihat Ryeowook datang dengan membawa satu gelas ice cream lagi.

"Waeyo hyung? Aku sudah lama tidak makan ini kau tau? Eh, nugu?" tanya Wookie ketika menyadari ada dua orang asing (?) yang bergabung dengan mereka.

"Aku Lee Sungmin, guru martial arts Cho Kyuhyun-shi" kata Sungmin.

"Jinjja? Wah, aku kira Kyu akan mendapat sonsaengnim yang menyeramkan. Ternyata aku salah. Kim Ryeowook imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu Sungmin-shi." Balas Ryeowook semangat.

"Annyeong, Kim Jong Woon imnida. Kau pasti namdongsaengnya Kyuhyun-shi ya?" tebak Yesung. Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi dengan kesal. Omoo.. dia imut sekali.. pikir Yesung. Namun kemudian dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah karena Ryeowook semakin menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap Yesung tajam.

"Wae? apa aku salah?" tanya Yesung polos. Sontak saja Kyu, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aniya hyung, Uri Wookie adalah namja chingu-nya Kyuhyun. Bahkan, umurnya lebih tua dari Kyuhyun." Eunhyuk memberikan penjelasan. Sesekali tawanya lepas begitu saja melihat ekspresi Wookie dan mengingat ucapan Yesung.

"Ah, mian Ryeowook-shi. Jeongmal mianhamnida." Ucap Yesung memohon.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. "Ne, gwenchana Jong Woon-shi." jawab Ryeowook sambil tertawa. Hah? namja ini mood-nya benar-benar mudah berubah. Sangat menarik. Pikir Yesung tak sadar.

"Eh, mian, sepertinya aku sudah telat. Aku harus ke tempat latihan sekarang. Aku pamit dulu, ne?" kata Sungmin.

"Ne hyung. Donghae-ah, bukankah kita juga sudah ditunggu umma-mu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne chagiya. Ya, Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa kau tak sekalian saja mulai berlatih sekarang? Mumpung Sungmin hyung juga mau latihan." Donghae memberi saran.

"Hm, bisakah?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Geuromyo... Tentu saja Kyuhyun-sshi bisa langsung ikut latihan hari ini juga. Tenang saja, aku akan mengajari Kyuhyun-sshi secara private karena memang begitu sistem latihan di club kami." terang Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Putus Kyuhyun.

"Hah? lalu aku bagaimana Kyu? Siapa yang mengantarku pulang? ice cream-ku masih banyak nih." rengek Ryeowook manja pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa naik taxi kan chagiya? Aku tidak mungkin mengantarmu sekarang, bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku ikut kelas martial arts? Eunhyuk dan Donghae hyung juga sudah ditunggu ummanya." Kyuhyun mencoba memberikan pengertian. Namja chingunya ini adalah orang yang sangat _moody_, jadi kalau Ryeowook ngambek pasti butuh tenaga dan waktu yang ekstra untuk Kyuhyun dapat menyembuhkan (?) acara ngambeknya itu. Diusapnya rambut lembut Ryeowook.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kau harus janji untuk bersungguh-sungguh latihan ne?" Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"Emm, bagaimana kalau Ryeowook-sshi pulang denganku saja. Toh, aku juga sedang _free_ sekarang. Itu kalau Ryeowook-sshi tidak keberatan." tawar Yesung.

"Jinjja? Tentu tidak keberatan. Iya kan chagi?" tanya Kyu. Ryeowook mengangguk senang.

"Gomawo Jong Woon-sshi." Kata Ryeowook.

"Makanya, jangan pesan ice cream banyak-banyak Wookie-ya. Yesung hyung, tolong halangi dia kalau dia akan memesan lagi." Donghae mengacak rambut Ryeowook sampai sedikit berantakan.

Setelah mencium kening Ryeowook, Kyuhyun pun segera meninggalkan kedai itu diikuti dengan Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae.

~0000~

**YESUNG POV**

Kulihat Ryeowook masih asyik dengan ice cream-nya. Sekarang adalah gelas ke tiga yang di minumnya, aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku pada Donghae untuk menahannya memesan ice cream lagi setelah melihat wajah memelasnya. Namun rasa bersalahku sedikit berkurang karena aku berhasil membuatnya berjanji bahwa kali ini adalah gelas terakhir dan juga ukurannya yang jauh lebih kecil dari dua gelas sebelumnya. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku merasa sangat dekat dengannya padahal kami baru bertemu hari ini, mungkin karena Ryeowook adalah orang yang mudah bergaul sehingga membuat orang-orang di dekatnya merasa nyaman.

"Jong Woon-sshi, apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanyanya. Mungkin merasa risih karena kutatap secara intens seperti itu.

"Ah, mian. Tidak ada apa-apa Ryeowook-sshi. Hanya saja, bisakah kau memanggilku Yesung hyung saja? Supaya lebih akrab." kataku.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Wookie saja, _deal_? Yesung? Art of voice? pasti suara Yesung hyung sangat bagus. Aku jadi ingin mendengar hyung bernyanyi." ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Dan jujur saja, hal itu membuatku meleleh.

Tidak benar jika aku katakan Sungmin tidak mempesona, mata bulatnya dan gigi kelincinya membuatnya terlihat sangat manis saat tersenyum. Hanya saja sikapnya yang pendiam dan cenderung dingin, membuaku merasa jauh. Berbeda dengan Ryeowook, namja imut yang sangat hangat, sedikit cerewet malah. Tidak mahal dalam menebar (?) senyumnya. Sungguh beruntung Cho Kyuhyun bisa memiliki Ryeowook.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" Suaranya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kau ingin mendengarku bernyanyi?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tak mau ketahuan melamun, apa lagi ketauan kalau aku sedang melamunkannya. Dia mengangguk semangat.

_hamkke han gieokdeureul jiugo amu ildo eopdeon geotcheoreom_

_moreunda mareul haedo gaseumi neoreul meonjeo arabojanha_

_neowa bonaen sigandeuri neomaneul gidarigo isseo_

_majimak sarang neo hanainde_

_neoreul gidaryeo sesangi kkeutnal ttaekkaji_

_neol gidaryeo unmyeongi mageul geu sungankkaji_

_ijen naega neoege modu jul su inneunde_

_naegero dagaol su eomni sojunghan nae saram_

Aku mengakhiri nyanyianku. Selama bernyanyi, mataku tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya begitu pun Ryeowook. Dia terlihat tersipu malu setiap tanganku menunjuknya setiap ada kata 'neo'.

Prok prok prok...

Aku menoleh berkeliling, ku lihat pengunjung lain menatapku sambil bertepuk tangan. Ah... mereka pasti mendengar aku bernyanyi juga tadi. Kubungkukkan punggungku, berterimakasih. Mataku kembali bertemu dengan mata Ryeowook. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Wwwaaahh... Yesung hyung daebbaakk! Suaramu, neomu areumdawoyo!" serunya sambil bertepuk tangan seperti pengunjung lain. Aku hanya tertawa menanggapi kata-katanya. Hal yang sudah biasa ku dengar ketika aku bernyanyi. *Ih, oppa sombong nih*

"Sungmin hyung pasti sangat beruntung karena bisa setiap saat meminta Yesung hyung bernyanyi untuknya." Lanjut Ryeowook. Tangan kecilnya mulai menyuapkan ice cream ke dalam mulutnya lagi.

DEGG. Kata-kata Ryeowook membuatku menyadari satu hal. Aku tidak pernah menyanyikan lagu secara khusus untuk Sungmin. Dia pun tidak pernah memintaku bernyanyi untuknya. Kenapa harus Ryeowook yang memintaku bernyanyi?

'Haish Yesung pabbo, berhenti membanding-bandingkan Sungmin dengan Ryeowook sekarang! Kalau tidak, kau bisa gila nanti!' kataku pada diri sendiri.

"Haah, sudah habis. Hyung, kajja! Kita pulang sekarang?" katanya hendak berdiri. Kutarik tangannya agar dia duduk kembali. Dia menatapku bingung.

"Waeyo?"

Aku tak menjawab, kuulurkan tanganku menuju bibirnya yang terdapat sisa ice cream.

"Bersihkan dulu mulutmu sebelum pergi." kataku menggodanya. Kulihat pipinya merona. Sungguh imut.

"A..ah.. ne" jawabnya gugup. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kasir. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ini kembaliannya, oppa." kata seorang yeoja yang merupakan kasir di kedai itu.

"Ne, gomawo." jawab Ryeowook singkat.

"Emm, suara oppa benar-benar bagus. Kalian juga terlihat sangat serasi." Kata yeoja itu sambil mengangkat jempolnya untuk kami.

"Eh, tapi kami.."

"Gomawo, Im Yoona-sshi." Aku melirik _name tag _kasir itu. "Kajja Wookie-ya" Kataku sambil merangkul Ryeowook yang tak hentinya menatapku tak percaya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Ryeowook ketika kami sudah keluar dari kedai itu.

Aku menatapnya lembut, "Mianhae Wookie-ya, ku pikir membahagiakan orang lain bukan hal yang buruk. Kau lihat tadi kan? Kasir itu sangat suka melihat kita. Jadi aku melakukan hal tadi untuk menyenangkannya." Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Alih-alih membuatku khawatir, kelakuannya malah membuatku ingin tersenyum. Mati-matian ku tahan tawaku agar dia tidak semakin marah.

"Wookie-ya, hari ini aku tidak membawa mobil. Aku hanya membawa motor, gwaenchana?" tanyaku. Kalau sampai Wookie menolak, aku pasti akan menyesal tujuh turunan (?) tidak menuruti kata Umma untuk membawa mobil dan kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengantar namja kecil ini pulang. Ya, sebenarnya aku lebih suka menggunakan motor sport kesayanganku dari pada memakai mobil. Aku suka merasakan angin yang menerpa tubuhku secara langsung. Seperti terbang rasanya.

"Ah, jinjja? Wah,aku sudah lamaa sekali tidak naik motor. Kyuhyun selalu menolak saat ku ajak naik motor, merusak tatanan rambut katanya. Kajja hyung, aku sudah tidak sabar." katanya. Aku tersenyum melihat kelakuannya yang seperti anak kecil ketika mendapat mainan baru dari orang tuanya.

"Haatchii.." Ryeowook bersin. Wajar saja, tadi dia minum ice cream sebanyak tiga gelas, ditambah udara malam kota Seoul saat ini cukup dingin. Apalagi dia hanya mengenakkan kemeja lengan pendek. Tak ingin membuatnya jatuh sakit, ku lepas jaket kulit yang kukenakan dan memberikannya pada Ryeowook.

"Pakailah, kau bisa terkena flu nanti. Aku tak ingin dimarahi Kyuhyun-sshi." kuulurkan jaketku padanya.

"Tapi hyung kan yang di depan, pasti hyung akan lebih kedinginan nanti." ucapnya.

Apa dia selalu lebih memikirkan orang lain seperti ini? " Gwaenchana Wookie-ya, aku sudah terbiasa. Lagi pula aku memakai lengan panjang." Aku meyakinkannya.

Ku lihat dia ragu mengambil jaketku lalu memakainya. Tak lama kemudian dia naik ke boncenganku. Tak lupa dia lingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggangku. Erat. Hangat. Dadaku bergemuruh mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Segera kuhidupkan motorku lalu melesat membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

"Uwahh... JJJooottaaa..." Teriak Wookie sambil merentangkan tangannya, merasakan angin. Untung jalanan sedang sepi. Kalau tidak, pasti sudah mendapat protes dari pengguna jalan yang lain.

"Hahaha, joahae?" teriakku padanya.

"Ne, neomu joa.." balasnya tak kalah berteriak.

Kutambah sedikit kecepatan. Kurasakan Ryeowook tersentak, lalu kembali memeluk pinggangku lebih erat.

"Omoo... Hyung, jangan cepat-cepat." katanya. Dan aku hanya tertawa. Malam ini sangat indah, pikirku dalam hati.

**YESUNG POV END**

~0000~

Sementara itu di tempat lain, terlihat dua orang namja sedang terengah-engah.

"Mianhae Sungmin hyung, kau pasti lelah karena mengajariku ya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedang menenggak air putih. Beberapa menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Glluuukk... susah payah Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya melihat adegan itu. Dilihatnya air itu turun ke leher jenjang Sungmin, ke dadanya yang sedikit terekspos, lalu menghilang di balik seragamnya. Segera saja Kyuhyun mengusir pikiran kotor yang hinggap di otaknya.

'Hm, begini jadinya kalau aku terlalu sering bergaul dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk hyung. Kepervert-an mereka sangat mudah menular.' pikir Kyu dalam hati.

" Ah, gwaenchana Kyuhyun-ah, semua anak baru juga pasti seperti itu." kata Sungmin. Dia tersenyum mengingat gerakan kaku Kyuhyun saat pertama latihan tadi.

"Kenapa tertawa hyung?" tanya Kyu.

"Aku teringat tadi gerakanmu yang sangat kaku Kyuhyun-ah. Bagaimana caramu berkelahi sebelum ini?" Sungmin tertawa sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutar matanya sebal.

" Ya, hanya memukul sebisanya. Makanya, selama ini Donghae hyung yang selalu melindungiku." Jawab Kyuhyun. Cengiran (?) tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Hahaha.. Kau lucu sekali Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kyuhyun menatapnya. Dia baru sadar bahwa selama beberapa jam, ini adalah pertama kali dia melihat Sungmin tertawa lepas.

Ada satu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun tertarik pada namja kelinci satu ini. Sikap dewasa dan dinginnya mampu membuat Kyuhyun penasaran setengah mati terhadap Sungmin. Kyuhyun ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang Sungmin. Selama ini, berpacaran dengan Ryeowook memberikan warna tersendiri bagi hidup Kyuhyun. Kehangatan seorang Ryeowook mampu membuat cair hati Kyuhyun yang dingin karena kurang mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Namun mungkin karena mereka berdua sama-sama manja, mereka berdua jadi sering bertengkar. Tidak seperti HaeHyuk couple, walaupun seumuran namun hubungan mereka begitu harmonis. Hal itu karena Eunhyuk yang bersikap dewasa dan mampu mengerti Donghae. Eunhyuk sering mengalah jika mereka sedang bertengkar. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang sama-sama keras kepala tidak ada yang mau mengalah jika sedang bertengkar. Kyuhyun tidak tau bagaimana jadinya jika tidak ada HaeHyuk yang selalu menengahi pertengkaran-pertengkaran mereka.

Sementara itu, dengan Sungmin dia merasa sangat nyaman. Sungmin sangat sabar dalam mengajarinya yang memang tidak bisa apa-apa tentang martial arts. Dan Kyuhyun yakin dalam hal lain pun Sungmin juga sangat sabar.

"Sungmin hyung, sudah sejak kapan kau dan Yesung hyung itu berpacaran?" tanya Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan. "Eh, maaf kalau pertanyaanku tidak sopan." katanya lagi saat menyadari bahwa dia tidak seharusnya menanyakan hal itu.

"Ah, gwaenchana Kyuhyun-ah.. Emm sekitar satu tahun. Wae?" Sungmin bertanya balik pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Sungmin hyung tidak ingat kapan kalian jadian?" tanya Kyu. Wah, kalau Kyuhyun melakukan itu pada Ryeowook, bisa dibantai habis-habisan dia.

"Ah, itu... Kupikir bukankah yang terpenting adalah bagaimana hubungan kita sekarang?" kata Sungmin menerawang. Diakuinya bahwa dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Kekanak-kanakan, pikirnya.

"Aniya hyung, kadang kita juga harus mengingat hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Karena di mulai dari hal-hal kecillah hal besar bisa muncul." Kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatapnya tak percaya. Setelah berjam-jam bersama, yang ditemuinya adalah sifat kekanak-kanakan Kyuhyun.

"Hem, begitu yang selalu dikatakan Wookie. Makanya, dia bisa jadi marah besar kalau aku lupa sesuatu yang sebenarnya sepele." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

'Ah, ternyata kata-kata Ryeowook-sshi ya?' pikir Sungmin.

"Wah, sekarang sudah malam ternyata. Sungmin hyung pulang naik apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Em, aku naik bis saja." jawab Sungmin sambil melihat arlojinya. Jam 10 malam, pantas saja tempat latihan sudah sangat sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Aniya, aku yang akan mengantar Sungmin hyung pulang. Tidak ada penolakan." kata Kyuhyun mutlak. Dan entah kenapa Sungmin patuh saja. Padahal biasanya dia akan menolak jika akan diantar Yesung. Tapi kenapa malah Kyuhyun yang belum ada satu hari dikenalnya mampu memaksa Sungmin hanya dalam satu kali perintah. Benar-benar aneh.

Kyuhyun berdiri duluan, ia mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu Sungmin berdiri. Sungmin tersenyum sambil menerima uluran tangan Kyu. Mereka tak sadar bahwa air yang diminum Sungmin sedikit tumpah dan membasahi lantai dibawahnya. Saat hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin terpeleset air itu. Gedebugg! Tak ayal mereka berdua pun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya (?). Jantung Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdetak cepat. Bukan, bukan karena jatuh. Namun karena posisi mereka sekarang.

Sungmin terlentang dengan tubuh Kyuhyun diatasnya. Tubuh mereka tak berjarak, sementara wajah mereka hanya tinggal sedikit lagi untuk saling menempel. Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bisakah kau bangun?" tanyanya sambil tetap membuang muka (?). Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah meraih wajah Sungmin. Entah setan mana yang merasuki kepalanya, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin hingga bibir mereka menempel sempurna. Kyuhyun melumat bibir plum Sungmin lembut. Sungmin memberontak, di pukul-pukulnya dada Kyuhyun. Namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Sungmin sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada kegiatannya. Dia sedikit kesal karena Sungmin malah merapatkan bibirnya. Dengan sedikit kasar digigitnya bibir bawah Sungmin yang mau tidak mau membuatnya berteriak kecil, dan Kyuhyun pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin terbelalak ketika dirasanya lidah Kyuhyun memasuki mulutnya dan bermain-main (?) di sana. Tubuhnya melemas, belum pernah dia merasakan ciuman yang bergairah seperti ini sebelumnya. Karena setiap Yesung menciumnya, pasti hanya sekilas karena Sungmin selalu melepaskannya.

"Emmhh..." desah Sungmin di sela-sela ciumannya. Akal sehatnya sudah pergi entah kemana. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah kenikmatan yang ditorehkan Kyuhyun terhadap bibirnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi di genggam Kyuhyun dilepaskannya dan di kalungkan ke leher namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Desahan Sungmin membuatnya semakin gelap mata. Dia lupa bahwa dia sudah mempunyai Ryeowook yang pasti akan merasa teluka jika mengetahui hal ini.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka, ditatapnya wajah memerah Sungmin, matanya yang sayu, dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin menggila.

"Mianhae" kata Kyuhyun lalu mengarahkan ciumannya ke leher Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin mendesah semakin keras. Kyuhyun suka, Kyuhyun sangat menyukai suara desahan Sungmin. Dan mereka pun membuat malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat panjang untuk mereka berdua.

~0000~

"Gomawo hyung." kata Ryeowook sambil membungkukan badannya pada Yesung yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ne, Cheonma. Kau tinggal di apartemen sendirian Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne, sudah sejak dua tahun lalu aku tinggal di Korea sendiri. Keluargaku pindah ke rumah haelboji di China. Hyung mau mampir?" tanyanya

"Ah, aniya. Ini sudah malam. Masuklah." kata Yesung sambil mengusap lembut rambut Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum, namun senyumnya memudar saat tangan Yesung yang satunya pun ikut menangkup di wajahnya. Membuatnya hanya bisa menatap manik hitam milik Yesung. Dan tiba-tiba saja dirasakannya sebuah benda lembut menekan bibirnya. Dia tahu bahwa itu adalah bibir Yesung. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak.

Yesung memisahkan bibirnya dari bibir Ryeowook yang masih terdiam mencerna apa yang terjadi. Yesung memajukan wajahnya dan kembali mencium lembut bibir Ryeowook. Lagi. Ryeowook yang terhanyut dengan kelembutan Yesung pun menutup matanya, menikmati dan membalas perlakuan Yesung. Namun kemudian bayangan Kyuhyun berkelebat di benaknya. Di dorongnya dada Yesung kasar.

"Hyung, ini salah.. ini salah hyung." kata Ryeowook lalu berlari ke dalam apartemennya. Tak dipedulikannya teriakan Yesung yang memanggilnya.

Hah hah hah... Napas Wookie tersengal-sengal, tubuhnya terduduk di balik pintu apartemennya. Dipegangnya dadanya yang seperti ingin meledak. 'Kenapa aku berdebar-debar seperti ini?' lalu diarahkan tangan mungilnya ke bibir. Bibir yang baru saja dicium oleh Kim Jong Woon, orang yang baru hari ini dikenalnya.

'Babo Wookie. Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Kau sudah mempunyai Kyu dan dia telah mempunyai Sungmin hyung. Umma, apa yang harus aku lakukan?' katanya pada diri sendiri. Tangisnya pecah.

Sementara itu, Yesung yang masih berdiri menunduk di depan apartemen Ryeowook mulai mengangkat kepalanya. "Mianhae" Katanya lemah. Ditatapnya sekali lagi apartemen di depannya. Lalu mulai berjalan menuju motornya dan memacu benda itu meninggalkan area apartemen Ryeowook.

**TBC**

Hah, akhirnya kelar juga ni ff... Mendekati puasa bukannya tobat malah bikin ff dengan rated M... hahaha

Otte? terlalu cepatkah alurnya? Saya sangat berterimakasih jika chingu reader sekalian mau memberikan kritik, saran, atau apapun melalui kotak review atau lewat PM.

Saya prihatin akhir-akhir ini banyak fict yang tiba-tiba ngilang. Padahal ceritanya bagus-bagus. Jadi buat Author lain yang merasa fictnya ilang, jangan kapok nulis di sini ya? Republish aja ceritanya, karena sebagai reader sejati, saya sangat merasa kehilangan juga.

Mari kita perbanyak fict Yewook yang sudah hampir punah ini. *lebay

Akhir kata, Mind to Review? *pasang puppy eyes, pinjem punya Wookie oppa*


	2. Chapter 2

**CHANGING PARTNER**

**Chapter 2**

Pair: YeMin, KyuWook, KyuMin, YeWook

Support Cast: Member of SuJu and DBSK

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: M

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, tapi khusus Yesung dan Ryeowook mereka milik saya! #dibakar cloudsomnia

Waning: YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe, dan sepaket hal jelek lain yg membuat fict ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Boleh ngeBash cerita tapi dilarang keras NgeBash Cast! **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Dan setelah bersemedi selama beberapa waktu, akhirnya author nemu ide juga buat adegan NC. Chapter 2 ini bakalan ada NC-nya KyuMin dan YeWook yang dikupas secara tajam, setajam... *author ngetik sambil nonton infotainment, geje*. Berhubung saya masih pemula di bidang per-NC-an (?), jadi mian kalo gag hot. *bow 90 degrees*. So, check this out...

**:: Changing Partner ::**

Chuupp.. Sebuah ciuman kecil mendarat di pipi tirus Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook tersentak.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa tiba-tiba menciumku sih? ini kan masih di kelas, aku malu tahu." kata Ryeowook sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di sekitar pipinya.

"Habisnya, kau melamun lagi sih. Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Changmin kan? Ya sudah, aku cium saja." jawab Kyuhyun santai. Ya, semenjak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu Ryeowook jadi sering melamun sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman Yesung pada bibirnya selalu teringat dalam benak Ryeowook.

'Lupakan, lupakan Wookie. Kejadian malam itu hanya kesalahan. Ne, hanya sebuah kesalahan. Kau tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Jadi, hapus "kecelakaan" kecil itu dari otakmu.' batin Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya namja chingu-mu sudah mulai gila Cho Kyuhyun. Tadi melamun, sekarang malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak jelas seperti itu." sebuah kalimat yang sangat tak enak didengar keluar dari bibir Shim Changmin atau sering juga dipanggil Max, teman sekelas Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Diam kau Max!" kata Kyuhyun sewot. "Chagiya, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

"Ah, ani. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi apa yang kalian bicarakan? Mian, aku tidak mendengarkan. Hehe" jawab Ryeowook sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

Changmin menghela napas, "Jadi, tadi aku dan Kyuhyun sedang membicarakan tentang club apa yang akan kita ambil. Kalau aku, ikut club musik karena Dong Wook hyung juga ikut club musik. Kalau kalian bagimana?" tanya Changmin.

"Kalau Kyu mau ikut apa? aku ikut dengan Kyuhun saja deh." kata Ryeowook.

"Ah, sepertinya itu tidak bisa Wookie chagi." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Eeh, Waeyoo?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memasang tampang aegyo-nya. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin memakannya saat itu juga.

'Sabar Kyuhyun!' kata Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Ya, meskipun sudah lama kenal dan sudah hampir satu tahun mereka berpacaran, namun belum pernah sekali pun Kyuhyun melakukan hal 'itu' pada Ryeowook. Dan tragisnya, dia malah melakukannya dengan Sungmin, namja yang notabene tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Segera dihapusnya pikiran tentang Sungmin. Dia sadar bahwa dia tidak boleh memikirkan Sungmin, setidaknya jika ada Ryeowook di dekatnya. *sama aja itu mah*

"Kau ingat Sungmin hyung, chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Ryeowook. "Nah, ternyata club martial arts yang aku ikuti itu adalah club milik universitas kita. Dan karena Sungmin hyung adalah ketua club itu, makanya aku langsung terdaftar jadi anggota club martial arts Universitas Seoul." jelas Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tercengang. 'Sungmin hyung adalah mahasiswa Universitas Seoul juga? Apa itu berarti Yesung hyung juga mahasiswa di sini juga?' tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

"A-ah jin-jinjja?" kata Ryeowook terbata.

"Jadi kau mau ikut club apa Wookie-ah?" tanya Changmin yang sedari tadi merasa diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Emm... mungkin club Teater." jawab Ryeowook sambil menimbang-nimbang (?)

"Ya! Kita kan sudah ambil Fakultas Seni Teater Wookie-ah, kau mau masuk club teater juga? apa kau tidak bosan, hah? lebih baik ikut aku saja! Club musik, ne?" tawar Changmin. Sebenarnya itu adalah amanat dari Choi Dong Wook atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Seven -namja chingu Changmin- untuk mengajak teman sebanyak-banyaknya.

Ryeowook terlihat berpikir, "Menurutmu bagaimana Kyunnie?" tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut -sepertinya sifat evilnya akan hilang jika dekat dengan Ryeowook- diusapnya surai kecoklatan Ryeowook. Sementara Changmin memasang wajah ingi muntah. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk mendapatkan jitakan dari Kyuhyun. *tuh kan... sifat lembut Kyu hanya berlaku pada Ryeowook.*

"Terserah kau saja chagiya. Tapi benar kata Changmin. Kau harus mencoba hal yang baru kan? Lagi pula club musik bukan ide yang buruk. Aku ingin suaramu yang indah dan kemampuan pianistmu bisa lebih terasah, chagi." jawab Kyuhyun. Demi semua makanan yang ada di kulkas (?), Changmin menganga lebar mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. 'Hari ini dia sedang kesurupan apa?' pikir Changmin.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu." putus Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Bagus! Dan kau Changmin, tutup mulutmu." Changmin gelagapan, buru-buru dia menutup mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, nanti akan kutemani kau mendaftar, Wookie-ah. Sebenarnya pendaftarannya sudah ditutup kemarin sih, tapi nanti biar aku yang bilang pada Seven hyung. Pasti boleh, dia kan wakil ketua club." kata Changmin bangga. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mendengus bosan.

"Kau ada latihan jam berapa Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Sekitar jam 5, satu jam lagi. Kajja, aku antar kau daftar club lalu ku antar pulang." kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Changkamman, proses pendaftarannya akan memakan waktu yang lama loh Kyu. Aku tidak yakin kau tidak telat latihan martial art kalau ikut mengantar Ryeowook." potong Changmin.

"Kenapa bisa lama? Bukannya hanya mengisi formulir saja?" kata Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya! kau pikir club musik Universitas Seoul itu club musik biasa? Meskipun Ryeowook punya kenalan wakil ketua seperti Seven hyung, tetap saja dia harus ikut audisi. Apalagi Ryeowook telat mendaftar, pasti prosesnya akan lebih lama." jawab Changmin.

"Kalau begitu, Kyu pergi latihan saja. Bukankah lebih baik menunggu di sana dari pada terlambat? Nanti sehabis latihan, langsung pulang saja. Istirahat, ne?" kata Ryeowook polos. Kyuhyun mengangguk. 'Bagaimana reaksimu nanti jika kau tahu bahwa aku telah berselingkuh, Wookie-ah?' pikir Kyuhyun, merasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Ryeowook sekilas. Namun hal itu bisa membuat Ryeowook memerah sampai ke telinganya. "Aku pergi dulu, Wookie-ah. Kau hati-hati ne? Berusahalah untuk audisinya. Fighting." Kyuhyun memberikan dukungannya pada Ryeowook.

"Ne, fighting!" teriak Ryeowook semangat.

"Am I invisible here?" sindir Changmin. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook pun segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Changmin.

"Aku titip Wookie padamu, tiang listrik. Jaga dia, awas kalau sampai kenapa-napa." kata Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tertawa, sementara Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Dan mereka pun berpisah di tempat itu.

**:: Changing Partner ::**

**~YeWook side~**

**RYEOWOOK POV**

"Changmin-ah, apa aku akan diterima? Aku benar-benar nervous sekarang, aku tidak latihan sama sekali Changmin-ah." rengekku pada namja di sampingku. Aku harus mendongakkan kepalaku jika ingin bicara dengannya.

"Tenanglah Wookie. Kau itu orang yang berbakat, aku yakin kau pasti akan diterima meskipun tidak latihan. Audisi ini akan hanya jadi formalitas saja bagimu. Hem?" kata Changmin. Diletakkannya telapak tangannya pada bahuku untuk memberiku kekuatan.

"Dong Wook hyung!" Changmin berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya ketika kami sudah dekat dengan ruang club musik yang terbilang cukup luas itu.

"Oh, chagi. Ada apa?" tanya Dong Wook hyung. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita memanggilnya Seven hyung saja? namanya hampir sama dengan namaku.

"Ini hyung, aku mengantar Ryeowook untuk mendaftar jadi anggota club musik. Aku tahu ini telat, tapi bisakah Ryeowook masuk klub?" kata Changmin memelas.

"Baiklah, tapi kau tetap harus ikut audisi Wookie-ah, kami harus tahu kemampuanmu." kata Seven hyung sambil menatapku.

"Ne hyung. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Sebentar Wookie-ah, kalau hanya aku yang menilai, itu tidak fair kan? Nanti aku dikira nepotisme lagi." canda Seven hyung. "Sebentar lagi ketua club musik datang. Aku dan dia yang akan menilaimu. Kau tenang saja Wookie-ah, ketua club musik orangnya baik kok." lanjut Seven hyung saat melihatku tambah gugup.

"Ah, Ne hyung." jawabku singkat.

"Dong Wook-ah, siapa yang akan ikut audisi?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja masuk ruangan. Tubuhku membeku seketika. Suara ini, aku mengenal dengan baik suara ini. Dengan gerakan slow motion, *Ryeowook oppa berlebihan* aku membalikkan tubuhku. Dan... Bingo!

"Kim Ryeowook?" kata orang itu.

"A-anyeong Kim Jongwoon sunbae." kataku. Ya, orang itu ternyata adalah Yesung hyung, orang yang telah menciumku beberapa hari yang lalu. Kulihat wajahnya tampak terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah datar lagi. Hah, apa dia tak ingat apa yang dilakukannya padaku?

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Seven hyung bingung. Sementara Yesung hyung hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Haha, geunyang..." jawabku.

"Ya sudah, kurasa kita bisa mulai sekarang. Kau mau menampilkan apa Wookie-ah?" tanya Seven hyung lagi. Ah, aku bingung. Aku benar-benar tidak mau bertemu Yesung hyung lagi, apa aku nyanyi asal-asalan saja ya? Pasti tidak akan diterima. Tapi, kulihat lagi wajah Changmin yang sangat bersemangat dan yakin bahwa aku akan diterima, aku tidak tega mengecewakannya.

'Sudahlah Wookie, kau harus profesional. Lagi pula sepertinya orang itu juga sudah lupa tentang kejadian itu.' pikirku dalam hati.

"Aku mau menyanyi sambil memainkan piano itu, hyung. Boleh?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk grand piano yang lumayan besar di sudut ruangan. Club musik ini benar-benar bukan club musik biasa.

"Tentu saja Wookie-ah. Silahkan." jawab Seven hyung singkat.

Jari-jariku mulai menari di atas tuts-tusts piano. Ku pejamkan mataku menikmati alunan nada.

_geu nalcheoreom ddaddeuthan baram bulgo _

_geudaega saranghadeon hwabunen ggochi pigo_

_eoneun saenga bombali deuriwodo_

_ajikdo nan gipeun gyeoul jameul jago sipeo_

_aju meolri aju meolri geudaega itnayo_

_sasil nan geudaega maeil geuriunde_

_aju jakeun aju jakeun_

_sasohan geotdeuledo_

_maeil geudaega saenggaki na_

Ku akhiri lagu itu seraya membuka mata. Prook prook prookk... "Wookie daebbak.." teriak Changmin. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana hyung? Bukankah suara dan kemampuan Wookie sungguh mengagumkan? kita terima saja, ne?" kata Seven hyung pada Yesung hyung.

"Ryeowook-sshi, bisa kau nyanyikan lagu lain dengan warna musik yang berbeda? Sedikit saja." kata Yesung hyung. Aku mengangguk, ku tekan lagi tuts-tuts piano itu.

_Eo neu saen ga neo ye mo deun ge_

_Joa jyeo sseo neo ye mo deun ge_

_Sal myeo shi deo sal myeo shi nae ga da ga gal geo ya_

_Ni ga da joa mo du da joa_

_Sa rang han dan ma reun an hae do_

_Ireoke meo mul leo jwo nae ge yak sok hae jwo yeong won hi..._

"Cukup" kata Yesung hyung. "Kau diterima Ryeowook-sshi, chukae" lanjutnya sambil menjabat tanganku, tak lupa dia juga memberikan senyum manisnya padaku. Dan kurasakan wajahku memanas. Ya! apa yang kau lakukan Wookie? Kenapa hanya dengan berjabat tangan dan melihat senyumnya kau bisa memerah seperti ini?

"Aahh.. Chukae Wookie-ah..." kata Changmin smbil menenggelamkan (?) tubuhku dalam pelukannya. Tak lama kemudian, dapat kudengar Seven hyung berdehem keras. Dia cemburu rupanya. Haha, siapa juga yang mau dengan uke-nya itu?

"Untuk registrasi dan lain-lainnya, kita lakukan besok saja ne?" kata Yesung hyung.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Seven hyung mendahuluiku.

"Sekarang kita harus ke Nakwon untuk membeli beberapa peralatan baru. Ayo, kau ikut aku." kata Yesung hyung sambil menarik tangan kiri Seven hyung. Namun dengan sigap Changmin menahan tangan kanan namja chingunya itu.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu padaku kan, hyung?" tanya Changmin dingin. Kalau di manga-manga, pasti ada kobaran api di belakang tubuhnya. Ya, Changmin berkali-kali bercerita padaku bahwa sudah lama dia merencanakan untuk double date bersama dengan hyung-nya, Junsu hyung. Dan sudah lama juga Seven hyung membatalkannya karena kesibukannya. Sepertinya kali ini Changmin sudah tidak bisa menolerir lagi. Kulihat wajah Seven hyung bingung. "A-ah, n-ne chagiya." kata Seven hyung terbata-bata. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu, hyung. Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh sekretaris atau bendahara saja sih? Yeoja-yeoja itu sama sekali tidak berkerja hyung." protes Seven hyung.

"Ya! Kau mau tagihan kita membengkak seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu? Mereka kan beli apa yang mereka inginkan, bukan yang kita butuhkan." balas Yesung hyung. "Jadi aku harus ke Nakwon sendiri nih?" tanyanya. Semuanya diam, tapi tiba-tiba saja perasaanku tidak enak.

"Wookie-ah, kau tidak ada kegiatan kan? Temani Yesung hyung, ne?" kata Changmin. Hah? menemani Yesung hyung? Aduh Changmin-ah, aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan orang itu lagi. Teriakku dalam hati.

"Eh, tapi aku harus segera pulang Changmin-ah." kataku.

"Ah, kau juga tidak ngapa-ngapain di apartemenmu, lagi pula Kyuhyun juga sedang latihan. Ayolah Wookie-ah, bantu kami ne?" Kali ini Seven hyung yang memintaku. Sementara Yesung hyung hanya diam saja, memasang tampang babonya. #plaak.

"Baiklah." kataku tak rela.

"Nah, begitu donk. Kajja, kita harus segera pergi hyung. Anyeong Wookie-ah.. Anyeong Yesung hyung." kata Changmin ceria. Seandainya saja tinggi badanku lebih tinggi darinya, pasti sudah kujitak kepalanya itu. #dibantai Max.

Aku dan Yesung hyung berjalan menuju tempat parkir kampus. Kami berdua sama-sama diam. Suasana menjadi sangat aneh dan tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau kuliah disini juga Ryeowook-sshi." katanya. Sepertinya dia juga merasakan suasana aneh yang kurasakan.

"Ah, ne. Aku juga tidak menyangka Yesung sunbae kuliah di sini juga." kataku.

"Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kita sudah sepakat kau bisa mamanggilku 'hyung' Ryeowook-sshi?" tanyanya.

"Huh, bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kita sudah sepakat kau bisa memanggilku 'Wookie' Yesung-sshi?" balasku. Kulihat Yesung hyung tertawa mendengar kata-kataku. Tapi hanya sebentar tawanya pun memudar.

"Tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu... Maukah kau memaafkan aku? Aku.. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepalaku waktu itu Wookie-ah." kata Yesung hyung sambil menunduk. Kuhentikan langkahku, aku juga tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Karena sejujurnya aku tidak merasa keberatan. Aku tahu ini gila, tapi itulah yang sebenarnya kurasakan. Aku sudah berusaha mengelak, namun aku tahu bahwa itulah yang sebenarnya.

"N-ne." jawabku singkat. Dan suasana aneh pun kembali menyelimuti kami.

Selama perjalanan, kami hanya diam saja. Changkamman, bukankah kami mau ke Insamdong? *Nakwon Instruments Shopping Centre ada di daerah Insamdong.* Tapi kenapa Yesung hyung malah mengarahkan motornya ke daerah apartemenku?

"Kenapa kita ke sini hyung?" tanyaku saat sudah berada di depan apartemen. Masih di atas motor Yesung hyung.

"Turunlah, aku tidak mau memaksamu menemaniku ke Nakwon. Biar aku kesana sendirian." jawabnya. Orang ini benar-benar...

"Hyung, bukankah tadi sudah kubilang bahwa aku mau menemanimu. Kenapa kau malah mengantarku pulang?" kataku sedikit ngambek.

"Tapi aku tak mau kau terpaksa menemaniku, Wookie-ah." ucap Yesung hyung.

"Sudahlah hyung, aku tidak mau turun. Jadi cepat jalankan motormu!" perintahku.

"Jinjja?" tanyanya sambil memalingkan kepalanya ke arahku. Aku mengangguk mantap dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi Yesung hyung memacu motornya meninggalkan apartemenku.

**RYEOWOOK POV END**

**:: Changing Partner ::**

**YESUNG POV**

Aku sungguh tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan namja ini lagi. Ternyata Ryeowook adalah mahasiswa di universitas yang sama denganku. Dan sekarang, dia juga masuk club yang sama denganku. Apa ini yang dinamakan takdir? *berterima kasihlah pada author, oppa!* Aku tak tahu harus senang atau tidak, hanya saja sepertinya mulai saat ini sepertinya kegiatan club akan lebih menyenangkan.

Dan disini lah kami sekarang, Nakwon. Aku berencana untuk membeli beberapa peralatan baru untuk club mengingat tahun ini lumayan banyak mahasiswa yang masuk club, termasuk Ryeowook. Saat audisi tadi, aku benar-benar dibuat terpukau dengan suara Ryeowook yang begitu manis, indah, dan kuat (?). Selain itu, dia juga bisa memainkan piano dengan baik, sungguh sempurna.

Lihatlah, bukankah tadi dia ogah-ogahan saat Seven menyuruhnya menemaniku? Kenapa sekarang malah dia yang begitu antusias untuk memilih alat musik? Memang di Nakwon ini benar-benar lengkap peralatan musiknya dan juga banyak pilihan. Maka dari itu, aku memilih tempat ini untuk 'belanja'. *Author kenapa jadi promosi Nakwon ya?* Tapi karena Ryeowook begitu antusias, sampai dua jam kami disini kami belum membeli apa-apa.

"Wookie-ah, apa kau masih belum menemukan toko yang bagus? kita sudah dua jam disini Wookie-ah." kataku sedikit kesal.

"Hyung sudah capek ya? Sebenarnya aku suka toko yang ada di depan tadi hyung. Tokonya lengkap, barang-barangnya bagus, dan harganya pun lebih murah dibanding toko-toko lain yang kita datangi." Katanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi dan malah berputar-putar seperti ini?" tanyaku. Jujur saja aku sudah lelah saat ini.

"Hehe, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat hyung. Lihat ini hyung pianonya sangat bagus kan? Wah..." katanya takjub. Aku diam saja, sengaja mengacuhkannya.

"Hyung, kau marah padaku?" katanya lagi sambil menarik-narik ujung belakang jaketku.

"Ani." jawabku singkat sambil terus berjalan.

"Hyung, kau masih marah padaku? Mi-mianhae. Hiks." Oh, tidak... Sepertinya dia mulai menangis. Ku balikkan badanku dan datang menghampirinya.

"Ani Wookie-ah, aku tidak marah padamu. Ssshh... uljima. Nanti orang kira aku berbuat jahat padamu." kataku. Kuusap pipinya yang sedikit basah. Dia mengangguk. Kugenggam erat tangannya dan menariknya, melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

"H-hyung..." katanya.

"Tenanglah Wookie, tidak akan ada yang mengenali kita di sini." kataku. Setelah mendengar kata-kataku, dia diam. Tidak menolak maupun melepaskan genggamanku. Sedetik kemudian kurasakan tangannya menggenggam balik tanganku. Aku menatapnya yang kini berada di sampingku. Wajahnya merona, aku tersenyum melihatnya. Apa mulai sekarang aku resmi berselingkuh dengannya? Entahlah.

Akhirnya kami sudah menemukan barang-barang yang kami cari, aku membayar semuanya secara tunai dan pihak toko berjanji akan mengantar barang-barang kami besok pagi. Setelah itu, aku pun segera pergi dari Nakwon karena jam sudah menunjukkan angka 9. Namun baru beberapa menit berjalan, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan derasnya. Namun aku tak bisa menghentikan motorku karena tidak ada tempat berteduh.

Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat sebuah mini market kecil. *udah mini, kecil lagi. Lupakan* Kutepikan motorku di depannya. Kulihat Ryeowook menggigil kedinginan. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup dan bibirnya membiru. Aku khawatir melihat keadaannya.

"Gwaenchana, Wookie-ah?" tanyaku. "Dingin." hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Aku segera masuk ke dalam mini market dan menemui kasirnya.

"Annyeonghasseyo. Ahjumma, apa di sekitar sini ada hotel?" tanyaku. Aku berpikiran bahwa tidak mungkin hujannya akan berhenti dalam waktu singkat, jadi kuputuskan saja untuk menginap.

"Maaf tuan, tapi di sekitar sini tidak ada hotel atau semacamnya." jawab kasir itu.

Aku mengerang pelan. Ku tatap lagi Ryeowook yang berada di luar. Dia bisa sakit jika terus berbasah-basahan (?) seperti itu.

"Ah, apa kau sendirian Nak?" tanya seorang pengunjung.

"Aniya ahjumma, aku berdua dengan temanku di luar. Kami kehujanan, dan aku khawatir dia akan sakit." kataku.

"Kalian bisa menginap di rumahku kalau mau. Hujan semakin besar saja, tidak baik kalau kalian berkendara." katanya.

"Jinjja ahjumma? Bolehkah kami menginap di rumah ahjumma?" tanyaku semangat. Dan ahjummah itu pun mengangguk.

.

.

Kyung Shil ahjumma mengantar aku dan Ryeowook ke kamar kami. Kamar ini terpisah dari rumah utama Kyung Shil ahjumma.

"Mian, aku hanya punya satu kamar kosong. Sebenarnya ini adalah kamar anakku dulu sebelum dia menikah. Dan sekarang aku tinggal sendiri sekarang." cerita Kyung Shil ahjumma.

"Gwaenchana ahjumma, kami yang minta maaf. Kami merepotkan ahjumma jadinya." ucapku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Gwaenchana Wookie-ah? kau terlihat pucat." katanya lagi. Ryeowook tersenyum, dia mengeratkan handuk yang melilit di sekitar badannya. "G-gwaenchana ahjum-ma." jawabnya sambil menggigil.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kalian beristirahatlah." kata Kyung Shil ahjumma sebelum meninggalkan kami.

**YESUNG POV END**

**NORMAL POV**

Yesung segera menata kasur lipat yang disediakan oleh Kyung Shil. Setelah itu, dia menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di sudut kamar.

"Buka bajumu!" perintah Yesung. Mata Ryeowook membulat.

"Y-Ye?" katanya sambil memeluk erat dirinya sendiri. Yesung tertawa melihat perilaku Ryeowook.

"Hahaha... Kau tenang saja Wookie-ah. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang bukan-bukan padamu, setidaknya jika kau tak mengijinkan." kata Yesung sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Membuat Ryeowook memerah. "cepat buka bajumu dan pakai selimut ini." lanjut Yesung.

"Ba-balik badanmu hyung." kata Ryeowook yang segera dilaksanakan oleh Yesung.

"Kau tidurlah duluan dan menghadaplah ke tembok, aku akan melepas bajuku. Tapi kalau kau benar-benar mau melihat tubuhku juga tidak apa-apa." kata Yesung PeDe. *Oppa, aku mau! #dibunuh clouds* Sementara Ryeowook hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Yesung mematikan lampu kamar dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur.

"Wookie-ah, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook yang memilih untuk tetap menghadap ke tembok, membelakangi Yesung.

"Belum Hyung, Waeyo?" jawab Ryeowook.

"Apa masih dingin? Mianhae, gara-gara menemaniku kau jadi kehujanan seperti ini." kata Yesung menyesal.

"Masih sedikit dingin, tapi tidak apa-apa." jawab Ryeowook pelan.

Greep... Ryeowook tersentak saat Yesung menarik tubuhnya masuk dalam pelukan Yesung. "Apa masih dingin?" tanya Yesung tepat di telinga Ryeowook.

"Ani, tatteutan." Kata Ryeowook singkat.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini Wookie-ah. Jangan kau membalikkan tubuhmu menghadapku, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu jika kau lakukan itu" kata Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Ryeowook. Sementara Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata-kata Yesung. Dapat dirasakannya sekarang Yesung tengah menyusupkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher dan bahu kiri Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook melenguh pelan. "Eeuunghh..." desahnya.

Dan entah apa yang ada di pikiran Ryeowook, dengan perlahan Ryeowook membalikkan badannya pada Yesung. Yesung menatapnya tak percaya. Bukankah itu berarti Ryeowook menyetujui apa pun yang akan Yesung lakukan padanya?

"Wookie-ah... aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Sekarang kau tidak bisa menghentikanku Wookie-ah." bisik Yesung dengan suara baritone-nya. Ryeowook semakin mempererat pelukannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yesung.

Yesung meraih dagu Ryeowook, menatap iris kecoklatan Ryeowook lama. Perlahan Yesung mengecup seluruh bagian wajah Ryeowook. Mulai dari kening turun ke kedua matanya, turun lagi ke kedua pipinya, tak lupa Yesung mengecup hidung mancung Ryeowook dan berakhir pada bibir manis Ryeowook. Lembut pada awalnya namun bergairah pada akhirnya. Yesung menjilat bibir atas Ryeowook, meminta ijin untuk memasuki mulutnya, dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya Ryeowook pun membuka mulutnya dan mengundang lidah Yesung untuk menginvasi apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Sebelah tangan Yesung yang semula berada di pinggang Ryeowook pun sekarang beralih mengusap punggung lembab Ryeowook, memberikannya kenyamanan dan membuat Ryewook semakin terbuai dengan kelembutan yang diberikan Yesung. Lidah Yesung terus saja melilit lidah Ryeowook, membuatnya sulit bernapas. Di dorongnya dada Yesung perlahan. Mengerti bahwa Ryeowook membutuhkan udara, Yesung dengan enggan melepaskan ciumannya.

Bibir Yesung beralih pada leher jenjang Ryeowook menghisap dan menjilatinya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Jang- Akh.. nganh hyungh... Nantiihh adah Akh.. yang tauhh.." kata Ryeowook susah payah. Yesung menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu tadi. Jadi kau tanggung sendiri resikonya." kata Yesung datar. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya saat tangan kiri Yesung menelusup ke dalam satu-satunya kain yang membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sementara bibir Yesung mulai sibuk menjilati niple kanannya dan tangan lainnya sibuk memilin niple satunya. Ryeowook mendesah makin keras saat Yesung melepas celana dalam Ryeowook dan meremas keras juniornya.

Yesung beranjak menindih tubuh Ryeowook tanpa menghetikan kegiatan tangan dan bibirnya. Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya, sementara dadanya kian membusung berharap niplenya makin masuk dalam bibir Yesung. Tangannya meremas rambut Yesung untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan.

"Hyung... Akuh.. aku.." kata Ryeowook terbata-bata. Mengetahui bahwa Ryeowook akan mencapai orgasmenya, Yesung semakin meningkatkan intensitas remasan dan pompaannya pada junior Ryeowook.

"Aaakkhh..." Ryeowook memekik saat mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Spermanya mengalir deras dan membasahi jari-jari Yesung. Dadanya naik turun seirama helaan napasnya yang tak beraturan. Yesung menjilati jemarinya dengan seduktif, "Rasamu sungguh nikmat Wookie-ah." desah Yesung. Yesung berdiri, melepas celana dalamnya dan membebaskan juniornya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi.

Ryeowook terbelalak melihat junior Yesung yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari pada miliknya. Tanpa sadar Ryeowook bangkit dan meraih junior Yesung. Yesung tertawa kecil melihat Ryeowook yang sedang mengagumi adik kebanggaannya itu. "Kau suka Wookie? Manjakan dia!" perintah Yesung. Dapat dilihatnya Ryeowook sedikit ragu untuk memasukkan junior Yesung ke dalam mulutnya namun tetap dilakukannya juga.

Yesung mati-matian menahan desahannya ketika secara teratur Ryeowook menjilati juniornya dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Tak hanya itu, jemari lentik Ryeowook juga dengan nakalnya memainkan twinsball Yesung. Setelah beberapa lama Ryeowook melakukan itu, Yesung merasa bahwa dia akan segera mencapai puncaknya. Namun dia tidak ingin memuntahkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Ryeowook, maka dari itu ditariknya keluar juniornya dari mulut Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook merasa kehilangan. "Hyuung..." rengeknya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Seolah tak mendengar rengekan Ryeowook, Yesung langsung mendorong tubuh Ryeowook dan kembali menindihnya. Diciumnya kasar bibir Ryeowook hingga membengkak, sementara tangannya mengangkat kaki Ryeowook dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya. Dan dalam sekali hentak dia memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Ryeowook. Ryeowook mendorong keras dada Yesung hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Aaakkhh, Apo hyung..." teriak Ryeowook. Pantas saja Ryeowook kesakitan seperti itu, Yesung sama sekali tak memberikan 'pemanasan' sedikit pun pada Ryeowook. Beruntung hujan di luar sedang deras-derasnya, sehingga teriakan Ryeowook dapat teredam.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Wookie-ah.. Errgghmm.." kata Yesung sambil menggeram ketika merasakan dinding-dinding hole Ryeowook seolah mencengkeram juniornya karena belum dapat membiasakan diri.

"Tapi ini benar-benar sakit hyung, aku tak bisa menahannya. Hiks..." kata Ryeowook sambil menangis. Yesung mendiamkan juniornya supaya Ryeowook terbiasa. Diusapnya air mata Ryeowook. "Aku tahu, mianhae." kata Yesung. Didekatkannya bibirnya ke bibir Ryeowook lalu diciumnya dengan lembut bibir manis itu. Setelah merasa Ryeowook sudah tenang, Yesung melepaskan ciumannya.

"Boleh aku bergerak sekarang, Wookie?" tanyanya. Ryeowook mengagguk kecil. Tanpa membuang waktu, Yesung menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk hole Ryeowook. Tubuh Ryeowook ikut naik-turun seirama dengan tusukkan (?) Yesung.

"Akh, akh, akh..." desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir Ryeowook, sepertinya dia sudah bisa menemukan kenikmatan dari apa yang dilakukan Yesung terhadap tubuhnya.

"Nggaahh.." Ryeowook memekik ketika junior Yesung berhasil menyentuh titik tersensitif dalam tubuhnya. Prostatnya. Yesung bersorak dalam hati, dikeluarkannya juniornya hingga hanya tertinggal kepala juniornya. Dengan cepat dan keras dia menghentakkan juniornya itu hingga menumbuk prostat Ryeowook secara akurat. Dan dia pun mendapatkan reaksi yang sama dari Ryeowook. Dilakukannya lagi dan lagi hingga membuat Ryeowook terus menerus mendesah.

"Ppa- ppalli hyung, di.. si...tuh.. Akh.." rancau Ryeowook tak jelas. Kedua lengannya melingkar erat di leher Yesung. Mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook membuat Yesung bertambah semangat. Ditusuknya secara membabi buta hole Ryeowook, "So tight Wookieeh.." desah Yesung.

"Hyung.. akuh mau kelu-.. Akhh.. lepaskan hyung.." kata Ryeowook saat Yesung menutup lubang penisnya dan membuatnya harus menahan hasratnya.

"Tunggu aku Wookie... Ehhmm.." Yesung sungguh kewalahan menghadapi dinding hole Ryeowook yang semakin menyempit karena hasrantya yang tertahan.

"Hyung, jebal..." pinta Ryeowook. Dan karena Yesung pun sudah dekat dengan klimaksnya, dilepaskannya penis Ryeowook dan membiarkan sperma Ryeowook mengotori perutnya bersamaan dengan semburan spermanya pada hole Ryeowook yang beberapa mengalir keluar karena terlalu banyaknya.

Yesung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Ryeowook, sepertinya mereka berdua sudah kelelahan. Namun...

"Wookie-ah, aku mau lagi. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Bisik Yesung.

"M-mwo?" belum sempat Ryeowook menyadari perkataan Yesung, Yesung sudah menariknya dan mendudukannya di pangkuan Yesung. Tanpa melepas juniornya dari dalam tubuh Ryeowook. Hal ini membuat junior Yesung tenggelam sempurna dalam hole Ryeowook. Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati proses penyatuan itu. Sungguh perih, namun juga sangat nikmat dan membuatnya melayang.

Yesung mengarahkan tangan Ryeowook ke pundaknya. Sementara tangannya sendiri melingkar erat di pinggang Ryeowook. "Bergeraklah Wookie." titah Yesung. Ryeowook mengangkat tubuhnya hingga menjauhi junior Yesung. Lalu dengan keras dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya sehingga junior Yesung kembali menumbuk prostatnya. Bagaikan ketagihan, Ryeowook mengulanginya lagi dan lagi. Sementara Yesung tak tinggal diam, dia terus saja menghisap niple Ryeowook sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang anak yang sedang menyusu pada ummanya. Tangannya pun terus mengocok junior Ryeowook yang sudah memerah diujungnya.

"Hyung, aku lelah..." kata Ryeowook. Yesung yang mengerti langsung membantu Ryeowook menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Diraihnya bibir Ryeowook dan diciumnya kasar.

"Ye - Yesung hyung..." teriak Ryeowook saat mencapai klimaksnya.

"Wookie-ah..." erang Yesung yang juga mencapai klimaksnya.

**:: Changing Partner ::**

Yesung mengusap rambut lembut Ryeowook yang kini sedang tidur berbantalkan lengannya.

"Hyung..." panggil Ryeowook sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yesung.

Yesung menatap balik mata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum, "Ne? kau belum tidur?" katanya.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, hyung?" tanyanya. Yesung mengangguk. "Aku tau ini tidak pantas kutanyakan, tapi apa kau juga melakukan ini dengan Sungmin hyung?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Yesung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. Dipeluknya tubuh polos Ryeowook erat. "Ani, ini pertama kalinya aku melakukannya. Dan aku melakukannya denganmu." jawab Yesung. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri Wookie?" lanjut Yesung.

"Aku juga baru kali ini melakukannya hyung." kata Ryeowook.

"Jinjja? jadi aku yang pertama? Wookie-ah, bisakah aku memintamu untuk menjadikanku satu-satunya?" tanya Yesung.

"Lalu bisakah aku memintamu untuk menjadikanku satu-satunya?" balas Ryeowook. Yesung terdiam, tak bisa menjawab. "Mianhae" hanya itulah yang bisa keluar dari bibir Yesung. Membuat Ryeowook tersenyum pahit. Ya, dia pun tahu posisinya dengan Yesung saat ini.

"Hyung, aku sangat merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung." kata Ryeowook pelan.

"Sudahlah Wookie-ah, kita jalani saja dulu ne? Biar waktu nanti yang menjawab semuanya." kata Yesung. Diarahkannya bibirnya untuk mencium lembut bibir Ryeowook. "Sekarang tidurlah!" kata Yesung sambil menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Ryeowook menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Yesung dan tak lama kemudian dia pun tertidur dengan lelap.

Yesung tersenyum menatap Ryeowook, dia juga memikirkan kata-kata Ryeowook. 'Apa lebih baik aku putus dengan Sungmin? Tapi alasan apa yang akan kuberikan nanti? Terlebih pada keluarga Sungmin yang sudah mempercayakannya padaku.' pikir Yesung. "Ya sudahlah, biar waktu nanti yag menjawabnya" katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Diapun mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook dan segera menyusul namja itu ke alam mimpi.

"Mianhae..."

'**TBC'**

Huah... jari saya sudah tidak virgin (?) lagi karena ngetik ff yang beginiaann... haha

Bagaimana chingudeul? Gag hot ya? Mian, saya beneran belum bisa bikin adegan NC. Ah, akhirnya bisa update juga sebelum puasa. Awalnya pengen masukin NC-nya KyuMin juga di chapter ini, biar fair gitu... Tapi ternyata YeWook aja udah 4500 kata gini, KyuMin-nya chapter depan aja ya chingudeul?

Saya mau berterimakasih buat chingudeul yang udah review chapter lalu, ada:

**hyukhyuk, kyuminKMS, SparkSomnia, kartika2412, hie, Girafe, YeWook yeoja, athena137, lee kyuzha, JaeRinKyu males login, Eun Byeol, MelianyMBLAQ, salawacloudsomnia, dwoonho, Yuni Ryeosomnia, kim ha ri, MeyMey8495, Y for Yulia, Woonwook, dan reviewer2 lain yang saya tidak tahu namanya. Serta silent reader juga.. Hehe ^.^ **

Buat masalah pairing akhir, ya tunggu aja akhirnya... Kalau dikasih tau sekarang, gag seru kan jadinya... Terus juga buat penempatan pairing di summary, itu yang saya tempatin di awal adalah pairing awalnya. Tapi bukan berarti bakalan berubah jadi pairing yang akhir, tapi bisa jadi sih... Sekali lagi, tunggu aja akhirnya... Hahahaha *Author ketawa nista #di bantai reader.*

Nah, berhubung sebentar lagi puasa, jadi saya bakalan hiatus dari ff Changing Partner ini. Tapi tetep harus review ya chingudeul? Berikan saya kritik, saran atau apa aja deh... Flame or Bashing juga gag apa-apa.. Tapi, **GAG BOLEH NGE-BASH CAST! **Mereka gag tau apa-apa...

Sampai ketemu satu bulan lagi ya chingudeul... Tapi ingat, REVIEW ne? Ingat...

Gomawo & Saranghaeyo... Mmmuuaacchh... *reader kabur*


	3. Chapter 3

**CHANGING PARTNER**

**Chapter 3**

Pair: YeMin, KyuWook, KyuMin, YeWook

Support Cast: Member of SuJu and DBSK

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: M

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, tapi khusus Yesung dan Ryeowook mereka milik saya! #dibakar cloudsomnia

Waning: YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe, dan sepaket hal jelek lain yg membuat fict ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Boleh ngeBash cerita tapi dilarang keras NgeBash Cast! **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**:: Changing Partner ::**

Annyeong chingudeul... gimana kabarnya? masih pada semangat kan? :) Sebelum masuk ke cerita, author pengen menjawab sebuah review terlebih dahulu karena author tidak ingin membuat masalah ini semakin berlarut-larut. *hedeh, bahasanya gag kuat*

_KyuWookie 7/18/12 . chapter 2 _

_Maaf sebelumnya.._

_Sudah sangat jlas anda nulis dont like dont read, gk trima bash, dll.._

_Tapi saya cuman mau 1 pemikiran saya "Apa anda menjebak bnyak shipper KW, YW, KM, YM. Dengan pairing yg sudh sngt jelas, tpi dimanipulasi. Apa tujuan anda hanya agar dapat reviews?"_

Pertama, oke saya maafkan anda. *Author lagi baek nih.*

Kedua, saya mau jelasin arti dari judul dari ff saya ini. Menurut Google Translate, Changing Partner itu artinya "mengubah pasangan" atau bahasa enaknya (?) "tukeran pasangan". Nah kalau ada KyuWook sama YeMin melakukan 'changing partner', hasilnya apa? Menurut ilmu statistika, ada 4 probabilitas/kemungkinan yang akan muncul, yaitu KyuMin, YeWook, YeKyu, dan MinWook. Dan karena author gag terlalu suka sama 2 pairing terakhir, makanya KyuMin dan YeWook lah yang terpilih. Bukannya semua pair utama ini ada di summary? Jadi bagian mana yang menjebak dan memanipulasi? Aahh... mungkin chingu ini mikir, 'katanya ada YeMin sama KyuWook, tapi kenapa dikit bgt?' Haduh, ini masih awal cerita belum masuk ke konflik puncaknya.

Ketiga, Yaaa! Apa pemikiran chingu kalau tujuan saya cuma agar dapat reviews tidak sedikit keterlaluan? *mulai naik darah* Chingu pernah bikin ff? kalo pernah, chingu pasti tau gimana pentingnya sebuah review buat authornya. Maka dari itu, saya mau berterima kasih sama chingu juga yang sudi memberikan review.

Terakhir, saya tegaskan sekali lagi ya. Akhir ceritanya sudah berada di otak author, tapi masih D-I-R-A-H-A-S-I-A-K-A-N. Bisa aja mereka kembali ke pasangan masing-masing dan bisa juga mereka tetep melakukan 'changing partner' sampai akhir. Titik. Sekian, semoga jawaban saya bisa memuaskan.

**:: Changing Partner ::**

**~KyuMin Side~**

"_Nomor yang Anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan, cobalah beberapa saat lagi atau tinggalkan pesan..." _Dengan kesal Sungmin menghentikan panggilannya. Ditatapnya butiran air hujan yang jatuh dihadapannya nanar. Tangannya menengadah, menangkap air itu hingga membentuk genangan di telapak tangannya.

"Sepertinya masih akan lama." kata Sungmin lesu. "Hujan... Aku sangat menyukaimu, tapi kenapa kau selalu hadir di saat yang tidak tepat sih?" gerutunya. Perlahan dijatuhkannya air hujan dalam genggamannya dan mulai mengibaskan tangannya agar cepat kering.

"Aw, kau membuatku basah, Tuan."Suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelahnya, membuat Sungmin sedikit tersentak.

"Ah, cheosonghamnida. Saya tidak sengaja melakukannya." kata Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan. Tanpa mengetahui siapa yang sedang diajaknya bicara saat ini.

"Baiklah, akan ku maafkan asal kau mau ku antar pulang. Otte?" tanya orang itu. Dengan segera Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk agar bisa mengetahui siapa yang dengan seenak jidatnya (?) menggodanya seperti itu.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun-ah..." kata Sungmin terbata. Bertemu Kyuhyun hanya berdua seperti ini membuat Sungmin gugup, biasanya dia akan bersikap wajar jika mereka sedang latihan bersama anggota club yang lain. Tentu saja alasannya karena _accident_ yang terjadi antara mereka berdua (?) beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Wae? Kenapa melihatku seperti melihat hantu seperti itu, hyung? Aku kan tampan." kata Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan mampu mencairkan kegugupan Sungmin. "Aigo... Kau ini PeDe sekali tuan Cho." kata Sungmin sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Ya hyung! Geumanhae! Lihat, rambutku jadi berantakan nih." kata Kyuhyun sedikit marah. Dia memang paling tidak suka jika tatanan rambutnya rusak. Sepertinya _pride_ Kyuhyun berada pada rambutnya.

Bukannya menyesal, Sungmin malah semakin ingin menggoda Kyuhyun. "Omo, ottohkae? Tatanan rambutmu jadi berantakan begini. Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah, biar aku merapikan rambutmu, ne?" kata Sungmin (sok) menyesal. Dan Kyuhyun pun membiarkan Sungmin untuk melakukannya. Dan apa yang terjadi? Sungmin kembali mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"Yack Yack Yack! Stop hyung! Geuman, Geumanhae" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Sungmin yang sepertinya sedang gatal (?) untuk melakukan sesuatu yang jahil.

"Tapi rambutmu masih berantakan Kyuhyun-ah, kemarilah! Biar ku rapikan. Hahahaha" Sungmin tertawa lepas sambil terus berusaha untuk menjangkau kepala Kyuhyun yang tentu saja susah karena Kyuhyun lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Geumanhaera!" kata Kyuhyun keras. Dicengkeramnya kedua tangan Sungmin sehingga membuat namja kelinci itu tak dapat berkutik dan mulai menghapus tawanya. Untuk beberapa saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata foxy milik Sungmin, begitu pula sebaliknya.

DEGG.. Kembali dada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdesir hebat dan jantung mereka berpacu cepat. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam mata masing-masing lawan bicara hingga mereka sama sekali tak mau melepaskan pandangannya satu sama lain dan lebih memilih untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka. Perlahan pandangan mata itu beralih pada bibir yang ada dihadapan mereka, pada bibir yang siap dilumat dan melumat (?).

Tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum kedua bibir itu bersentuhan saat Sungmin memalingkan kepalanya. "Mi-mian" katanya sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Na-nado." kata Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya -yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal- dengan kikuk. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Yang dapat terdengar hanyalah suara deras hujan yang mengguyur gedung latihan club mastial arts Universitas Seoul.

"Kyu/Hyung.." kata Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan setelah keduanya terdiam selama beberapa menit. Dan hal itu sukses membuat mereka tertawa geli.

"Hyung duluan." Kata Kyuhyun

"Ani, kau duluan saja. Yang tua harus selalu mengalah pada yang muda kan?" Jawab Sungmin.

"Aku tau kau itu tua, hyung. Tapi, kau duluan sajalah. Aku kasian padamu, jadi kau duluan saja, ne?" kata Kyuhyun.

'Huh, orang ini sungguh menyebalkan.' kata Sungmin dalam hatinya. "Ayolah Kyunie, ini tidak akan pernah selesai. Jadi siapa dulu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kyunie? Wah wah... ternyata kita sudah sedekat itu ya? Bagaimana kalau aku juga memanggilmu Minnie hyung? Boleh kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan memasang senyum jahilnya. Sungmin sudah seperti kepiting siap saji, tak henti-hentinya dia merutuki kebodohannya karena kelepasan memanggil nama Kyu dengan Kyunie. Lalu dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menyetujui ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi Minnie hyung, kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukankah latihan sudah berakhir sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Aaah... menungguku ya?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang menunggumu? Tidak lihat hujannya besar sekali?" jawab Sungmin.

"Apa kau tidak dijemput namja chingumu? atau sopir mungkin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Sungie hyung tidak bisa ditelepon. Sementara sopir-sopir keluargaku sedang sibuk mengantar umma dan appa." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya lesu. "Kau sendiri kenapa baru keluar?" lanjutnya.

"Aku mandi dulu tadi sehabis latihan. Lalu ya... Menata rambutku tentu saja. Makanya, Minnie hyung jangan sembarangan menghancurkan rambutku." kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ne, mianhae" jawab Sungmin dengan tampang bosan.

"Mau ku antar?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ani. Aku naik taxi saja nanti. Tunggu hujannya reda dulu." jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Sepertinya masih akan lama." kata Kyuhyun menirukan Sungmin tadi lalu menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan menaik-naikkan alisnya untuk menggodanya. Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Lalu dengan apa kita ke mobilmu itu, huh?" tanya Sungmin. Telunjuknya menunjuk mobil Kyuhyun yang terparkir rapi tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Meski pun tidak jauh, tetap saja mereka akan basah kuyup jika tetap nekat menerobos derasnya hujan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melepas jaketnya dan merentangkan jaket itu di atas kepalanya hingga bisa memayungi tubuhnya. "Bersedia berbagi payung denganku, tuan putri?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kembali terlihat pipi Sungmin memerah. Sungin tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun namun dia mendekatkan badannya sehingga ternaungi oleh jaket Kyuhyun.

"Kita lari dalam hitungan ketiga ne? Hana, Dul, Set." Dan mereka pun lari beriringan menuju mobil.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, ku lemparkan begitu saja jaketku yang basah ke jok belakang. Ku tatap Sungmin hyung yang sekarang duduk di sebelah kananku. Dia sedang sibuk menepuk-nepuk bagian kiri bajunya yang sedikit basah karena tak _tercover_ jaket. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Jawabannya adalah hampir 90 persen tubuhku basah karena sewaktu lari tadi sengaja jaketnya aku arahkan pada Sungmin hyung. Aku tidak ingin dia kehujanan dan akhirnya jatuh sakit. Entahlah, aku hanya ingin sedikit melindunginya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanyaku pada Sungmin hyung.

"Ne, kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau basah sekali Kyu." kata Sungmin hyung khawatir. Aku tersenyum, meski perhatiannya tak sebesar perhatian Wookie tetap saja aku merasa senang.

"Nan gwaenchana. Let's go!" seruku. Kebiasaan jika sedang bercanda dengan Wookie. Sungmin hyung terkekeh melihat tingkahku. Segera kularikan mobilku keluar dari area itu.

.

.

.

Tin Tin Tin... Aku menekan klakson mobil dengan frustasi. Beginilah jalanan kota Seoul jika sedang hujan. Macet. Ditambah lagi aku dengar di depan sana sedang ada kecelakaan, semakin parah lah keadaannya.

"Huh, macetnya kenapa bertambah parah saja sih?" gerutuku sambil tetap memfokuskan pandanganku pada lalu lintas di depan.

"..."

"Minnie hyung, rumahmu di daerah mana?"

"..." Kembali dia tidak menanggapi ucapanku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan ternyata dia sudah tertidur pulas. Aku bahkan dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir kecilnya. Dia pasti sangat kelelahan setelah mengajari para hoobae-nya yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit–termasuk aku- untuk berlatih martial arts. Dan sepertinya aku memang tidak berbakat karena selama ini belum ada kemajuan. Perlahan kubenahi poninya yang sedikit menutupi matanya, tanpa bermaksud untuk mengganggu tidurnya. Akhirnya ku arahkan mobilku menuju rumahku karena aku tidak tahu dimana rumah Minnie hyung.

Saat ini aku sudah berada di depan rumah megahku yang meski pun terlihat sangat mewah namun sangat sepi. Ya, aku memang tinggal di rumah itu sendirian. Kedua orang tuaku sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, hanya sesekali saja mereka pulang. Para butler dan maid kami pun hanya ada di rumah saat pagi sampai jam makan malam selesai. Setelah itu, mereka akan kembali ke paviliun khusus butler dan maid yang berada tak jauh dari rumah. Dan hanya ada beberapa guard yang selalu setia berjaga di luar rumah.

GREEEEGGG...

Suara gerbang terbuka membuyarkan lamunanku. Segera saja aku memasukkan mobil kesayanganku ini ke dalam garansi. Setelah mematikan mesin, aku tatap lagi Minnie hyung yang masih tetap tertidur. Kubuka sabuk pengaman yang melingkar di tubuhku, lalu membuka sabuk pengaman Minnie hyung juga. Minnie hyung menggeliat tak nyaman saat aku membuka sabuk pengamannya, membuat kepalanya yang sebelumnya mengarah ke jendela kini menghadap kearahku yang tepat berada di depan tubuhnya.

Pandanganku tertuju pada wajahnya. Wah... Dilihat begitu dekat seperti ini, Minnie hyung benar-benar semakin terlihat cantik. Kulitnya benar-benar seputih susu tanpa noda sedikit pun, matanya yang bulat akan semakin indah jika terbuka, hidungnya pun lancip. Aku terkekeh kecil melihat Minnie hyung sedikit terusik saat tak sadar ku sentuh hidungnya dengan jari-jariku.

Lalu terakhir, bibir mungilnya. Bibir manis yang sering ku rindukan. Apa boleh aku menciumnya? Ah, jangan! Bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba bangun? Tapi sekali saja tidak apa-apa kan? Akhirnya ku kecup bibir Minnie hyung sekilas, dia sepertinya tidak terganggu sedikit pun. Mungkin sekali lagi tidak akan membangunkannya.

Kucium lagi bibir manis itu, awalnya aku hanya ingin mengecupnya sekilas seperti yang kulakukan pertama tadi. Namun entah mengapa bibir Minnie hyung seolah-olah menjadi candu yang membuatku lepas kendali.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**NORMAL POV**

Kyuhyun menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin terjaga dari tidurnya. Di dorongnya dengan kuat bahu Kyuhyun agar ciumannya terlepas, namun sepertinya tenaga Kyuhyun lebih besar darinya. Kyuhyun terus saja melumat bibirnya tanpa jeda, menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya dan memaksa Sungmin membuka mulutnya agar lidah Kyuhyun dapat masuk ke dalam gua hangat Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sebelumnya menolak Kyuhyun pun tak kuasa melawan dominasi bibir Kyuhyun yang terus bermain-main di mulutnya. Lambat laun Sungmin pun terhanyut oleh permainan Kyuhyun. Perlahan Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan membuka bibirnya, mengundang lidah Kyuhyun masuk dan mengabsen seluruh bagian mulutnya.

"Enghm.. emm.." desah Sungmin saat lidah Kyuhyun menggelitiki langit-langit mulutnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Sungmin. Dijilatnya lalu dihisapnya keras sehingga menimbulkan warna merah keunguan di leher Sungmin. Tak puas hanya satu, Kyuhyun pun menciptakan lagi dan lagi.

"Akh... aahh.. Kyu.." Sungmin mendesah menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mencumbu Sungmin dari bangku kemudi mulai memindahkan tubuhnya menindih Sungmin. Diaturnya kursi Sungmin agar condong ke belakang dan membuatnya semakin leluasa menikmati tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat melepas kaus pink yang Sungmin pakai dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Bibir Kyuhyun terarah pada niple kiri Sungmin, tangan kirinya sibuk memilin niple kanan Sungmin sementara tangan kanannya mulai meraba junior Sungmin yang masih tersembunyi di balik celananya.

"Anghh... Aakhh.. K-Kyu, a-andwe Kyu.." kata Sungmin terbata-bata. Tangannya menahan tangan Kyuhyun untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

"Tapi kau sudah tegang, hyung. Ottohkae?" tanya Kyuhyun (sok) polos. Tangannya tak mau berhenti mengerjai bagian-bagian tersensitif tubuh Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin memerah, keringat mulai keluar dari kulitnya.

"Ta-pih ini sal-... Emmhh.. enghh..." Sungmin tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya karena Kyuhyun telah menutup mulutnya dengan bibirnya. Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin ganas, tak memberikkan sedikit pun celah untuk Sungmin berbicara. Sebenarnya hal itu dilakukannya agar dia tak mendengar penolakan dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terus saja meremas-remas junior Sungmin dari luar celananya dan membuat Sungmin tak bisa berhenti mendesah.

"Angh... Kyuu... Ja- akh.. janganh menggodakuhh.." ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _evil smirk-_nya. Dilepaskannya dengan kasar celana jeans Sungmin sekaligus dengan _underware-_nya. Dan terlihatlah junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan precum.

Kyuhyun memasukkan junior Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai menghisap-hisapnya. Sungmin menjambak rambut ikal Kyuhyun untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya. "Kyu... sshh.. aahh.." kata Sungmin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun pun semakin bertambah semangat untuk menghisap junior Sungmin, memprovokasi agar Sungmin cepat mencapai klimaks.

"Ahh... Kyu, aku mau... kelu.. aarrhh..." Sungmin menumpahkan sarinya ke mulut Kyuhyun yang dengan senang hati menelan semuanya.

Sungmin mencoba mengatur napasnya. Dia menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang masih setia berada di atas tubuhnya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap Sungmin was-was, takut jika Sungmin marah.

"Kau curang Kyu. Aku sudah 'sampai' tapi kau bahkan belum melepas bajumu sedikit pun." tandas Sungmin. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sungmin dengan sisa tenaganya membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga kini dia berada di atas Kyu.

Sungmin melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Kyuhyun lalu menciumi setiap jengkal tubuh bagian atasnya, sama seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya tadi. Tangannya pun mulai membelai kejantanan Kyuhyun.

"Hm... sepertinya little Cho Kyuhyun juga sudah menegang. Kau mau dimanjakan ya?" tanya Sungmin sambil meremas kejantanan Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan telah terbebas dari 'sarangnya'.

Kyuhyun menahan desahannya, 'Tidak bisa, di sini akulah yang berkuasa.' pikirnya.

Sementara Sungmin masih sibuk menandai tubuh atas Kyuhyun dan meremas-remas juniornya, Kyuhyun malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke belakang tubuh Sungmin, memeluknya. Awalnya dia mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin, namun perlahan tapi pasti tangannya mulai turun menuju pantat Sungmin dan jari-jarinya mulai melakukan lubrikasi di hole Sungmin.

"K-kyu... Apa yang kau lakukanh.." tanya Sungmin sambil menahan perih di hole-nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Menurut hyung?" katanya singkat. Jari-jari panjangnya terus menerus mencari letak kenikmatan Sungmin.

"Kyu... Sak- Akh... aaakkhhh..." Sungmin tak sempat mengatakan kesakitannya karena Kyuhyun telah menemukan titik tersensitif dalam tubuhnya. Prostatnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai, ditariknya juniornya yang semula berada dalam genggaman Sungmin. Dia menggesek-gesekkan juniornya yang telah menegang sempurna itu pada mulut luar manhole Sungmin.

"Ssshh.. Aaaarrgghh..." Sungmin berteriak tertahan saat Kyuhyun dengan kasar memasukkan juniornya ke dalam lubang anusnya. Membuat anusnya robek karena tak bisa memuat kejantanan Kyuhyun yang ukurannya beberapa kali lebih besar dari pada miliknya.

"Rileks hyung!" perintah Kyuhyun ketika merasakan dinding hole Sungmin menolak kejantanan Kyuhyun di dalamnya. Kyuhyun menaikkan tubuh Sungmin yang ada di atasnya dan mulai menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya sendiri. Seakan tak mau kalah, Sungmin pun mencengkeram bahu Kyuhyun lalu menaik turunkan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Akkhh.. akh.. akh.." Sungmin mendesah dalam permainannya. Dengan posisi seperti itu, dia akan secara telak menghantamkan prostatnya pada junior Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun menggapai penis Sungmin yang sempat terabaikan dan menarik-nariknya kasar.

"Ergghhmm..." Kyuhyun menggeram saat berhasil memenuhi hole Sungmin dengan spermanya. Beberapa mengalir keluar dengan membawa darah dari hole Sungmin.

"Aahh.." Sungmin pun mendesah lega karena mencapai orgasme keduanya malam ini. Kepalanya terjatuh pada bahu kiri Kyuhyun, diaturnya napasnya yang terengah-engah.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangan Sungmin di lehernya, membuka pintu mobilnya, dan menggendong Sungmin keluar dari mobil dengan bertelanjang bulat tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya dari tubuh bagian bawah Sungmin. Sungmin sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menanyakan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan. Dengan santai Kyuhyun berjalan kearah sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan garansi dengan bagian dalam rumah dekat kamarnya. Dia tak khawatir sedikit pun jika ada yang mengetahui perbuatannya karena dia yakin semua butler dan maid sudah kembali ke paviliun dan para guard tidak ada yang berani masuk jika Kyuhyun tidak memanggil mereka.

Setiap langkah Kyuhyun membuat juniornya semakin tenggelam dalam anus Sungmin, dan itu membuat gairah Sungmin kembali bangkit. Kyuhyun kembali menunjukkan seringaiannya saat merasakan penis Sungmin yag menempel di perutnya mulai berkedut.

"Kau sensitif sekali, Minnie hyung." bisiknya pelan, membuat wajah Sungmin memerah sempurna. Tak berapa lama, mereka pun sampai di kamar Kyuhyun yang luas. Kyuhyun segera meletakkan tubuh Sungmin di atas ranjangnya. Sejenak dia meneliti wajah Sungmin yang dipenuhi dengan keringat. Jangan lupakan mata Sungmin yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayu, membuat Kyuhyun semakin menggila. Perlahan Kyuhyu memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Sungmin tepat di bibirnya. Bukan ciuman kasar penuh nafsu seperti yang dilakukannya tadi, namun ciuman lembut yang memberikan ketenangan pada Sungmin.

Setelah ciuman hangat itu berakhir, Kyuhyun menaikkan kaki kiri Sungmin ke pundak kanannya. Ditatapnya sekali lagi mata Sungmin untuk meminta persetujuan atas apa yang akan dilakukannya, Sungmin yang tau arti tatapan itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Kyuhyun mulai menghentak-hentakkan kejantanannya pada hole Sungmin. Lagi. Sementara Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat, menikmati apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Entah kemana perginya rasa sakit yang tadi menyerangnya saat awal-awal Kyuhyun melakukan penetrasi.

Merasa tak puas dengan gaya konvensional seperti itu, Kyuhyun menurunkan kaki Sungmin dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Sungmin menatapnya tak mengerti bercampur kesal, karena Sungmin sudah akan mencapai klimaks namun Kyuhyun malah berhenti. Seakan tak mempedulikan Sungmin, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dan menyuruhnya menungging. Doggy style.

Sungmin menganga, Kyuhyun akan lebih leluasa mengaduk-aduk holenya jika melakukan gaya seperti ini. Dia bergidik ngeri membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya besok, namun tetap saja dia tak menolak apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Sudah terlanjur mermpercayakan sepenuhnya tubuhnya pada namja berkulit pucat itu.

Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun pun segera menusukkan juniornya membabi buta. Menubrukkannya terus menerus pada prostat Sungmin.

"K-kyu.. pel- akh.. pelan-pelan Kyu... sak- aakkhh... sakiiitt.. akkhh..." Sungmin mengerang frustasi. Sebagian tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, namun sebagian lagi merasakan kenikmatan yang tak terhingga. Diremasnya sprei ranjang Kyuhyun hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

Menyadari bahwa Sungmin sangat kesakitan, Kyuhyun mulai menciumi leher belakang dan punggung lembab Sungmin. Membuat tanda sebanyak-banyaknya di tubuh bagian belakangnya itu, bermaksud mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Tangan Kyuhyun juga mulai memainkan penis dan memelintir niple kanan Sungmin dari belakang.

"Akhh... aakhh... Kyu... ak- akuh.. mau keluarhh.. aakhh.." kata Sungmin.

"Na- nado, hyung. Ergghhmm..." Kyuhyun pun tak dapat lagi menahan desahannya.

"Aakhh..." keduanya mendesah lega saat cairan cinta mereka keluar dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

**:: Changing Partner ::**

Kyuhyun masih setia berada di atas tubuh Sungmin yang tengkurap tak berdaya. Dibelainya surai hitam pekat milik Sungmin lembut, seakan menina bobokan namja kelinci itu.

"Kyu..." panggil Sungmin pelan.

"Hmm?" jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil terus membelai rambut Sungmin.

"Ukh, berat Kyu. Pindah!" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, perlahan dia berpindah tempat ke samping Sungmin dan menghadap kearahnya. "Gomawo, Minnie hyung." ucap Kyuhyun. Diletakkannya lengannya di pinggang Sungmin seraya membenarkan selimut yang membalut tubuh mereka.

Sungmin memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi, "Itu sangat sakit tau. Kau menyebalkan!" kesal Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun tau bahwa Sungmin tidak benar-benar marah padanya.

"Ne, mianhae. Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyentil ujung hidung Sungmin.

Sungmin mengetuk-ketukkan telunjuknya di dagu. Membuat pose berpikir yang sangat imut di mata Kyuhyun. "Jangan melakukannya selain denganku." kata Sungmin akhirnya. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa sepasang pemuda di luar sana juga membicarakan hal yang sama.

Kyuhyun tercekat, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Hm, lupakan! Aku tau aku tidak boleh memintanya." kata Sungmin setelah tak kunjung mendapat tanggapan dari Kyuhyun.

"Ani, sebisa mungkin aku akan melakukannya untukmu." Sela Kyuhyun mantab. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sama dengan jawaban yang berbeda untuk masing-masing pasangan. Sungmin tersenyum, sebenarnya tak begitu berharap bahwa kata-kata Kyuhyun dapat terbukti. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun memang sudah benar-benar jatuh pada namja ini. Dia telah menjatuhkan sebagian hatinya terlalu dalam hingga terkadang dia lupa bahwa sebagian lagi masih ada pada Ryeowook.

"Hyung, aku mau mandi dulu. Badanku lengket semua." kata Kyuhyun sambil menyibakkan selimutnya.

"Ne, kau bau sekali Kyu!" goda Sungmin yang ditanggapi dengan dengusan kesal oleh Kyuhyun.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi mandi, Sungmin melilitkan selimut ke tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju garasi mobil untuk mengambil pakaiannya.

_eonjenganeun uri dasi mannari_

_eodiro ganeunji amudo moreujiman_

_eonjenganeun uri dasi mannari_

_heeojin moseup idaero~_

Sungmin mendengar bunyi handphone Kyuhyun saat hendak mengambil bajunya. ~_Umma~ _Begitulah nama yang terpampang di layar handphone itu.

'Sepertinya tidak akan cukup waktu jika harus kembali ke kamar. Biar aku angkat saja, siapa tahu penting.' kata Sungmin dalam hati.

"_Yeoboseo... Kyuhyun-ah."_ panggil suara di seberang sana.

"Cheoseongeyo. Saya teman Kyuhyun, ahjumma." kata Sungmin sopan.

"_Oh, begitu ya? Wah, jarang sekali Kyuhyun membiarkan handphone-nya diangkat orang lain kecuali Wookie dan EunHae. Pasti kalian sangat dekat ya? Siapa namamu, nak?"_

"Naneun, Sungmin imnida." jawab Sungmin.

"_Sungmin-ah, apa Kyuhyun ada?"_

"Kyuhyun sedang di toilet, ahjumma. Apa perlu saya panggilkan?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Ah, tidak usah. Kalau begitu boleh aku meminta tolong kepada nak Sungmin?"_

"Ne, ahjumma."

"_Tolong beri tahu Kyuhyun bahwa dua minggu lagi kami akan pulang ke Korea. Suruh dia menjemput kami. Ah iya, jangan lupa untuk membawa Wookie juga karena ada hal penting yang ingin kami bicarakan."_

Sungmin mematung, hal penting? Hal penting apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan?

"_Sungmin-ah, Sungmin-ah gwaenchana? Yeoboseo?"_

"N-ne ahjumma, mianhae. Nanti akan saya sampaikan. Apa ada yang lain, ahjumma?"

"_Emm, sepertinya itu saja. Ah, kau bisa memanggilku Jaejoong umma seperti Wookie, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae. Itu kalau kau tak keberatan."_

"Ah, ne Jaejoong ahjum- Jaejoong umma. Kamsahamnida."

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, gomawo Sungmin-ah. Nanti kalau aku sudah di Seoul, kita harus bertemu ya? Anyeong"_

"A-anyeong Jaejoong umma."

Sungmin mematikan handphone Kyuhyun. Ditutupnya pintu mobil Kyuhyun dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membawa bajunya dan baju Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan acara mandinya saat Sungmin masuk kamar. Dia memandang Sungmin bingung.

"Minnie hyung dari mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dari garansi, mengambil bajuku. Ah, ini." kata Sungmin sambil mengulurkan handphone Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ne. Gomawo." kata Kyuhyun yang masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin yang dirasanya menjadi muram. Sungmin berjalan lurus menuju kamar mandi dan membelakangi Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Sungmin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, "Ah iya, tadi ummamu menelpon. Dia bilang bahwa dia dan Appamu akan kembali ke Korea 2 minggu lagi. Kau disuruh menjemput dan jangan lupa untuk membawa Ryeowook karena ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan." Sungmin berusaha mati-matian agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar karena entah mulai kapan, air mata telah menetes dari sudut matanya. Setelah menyampaikan pesan dari umma Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun bergegas melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam mencerna perkataan Sungmin. 'Padahal belum ada satu jam aku menjanjikan sesuatu padanya, namun sekarang aku malah menyakitinya,' kata Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Mianhae, Minnie hyung." lirihnya.

**~TeBeCe~**

Iya, iya... saya tahu kalau chapter ini amat sangatlah aneh. Saya cuma pengen berlaku adil aja buat YeWook sama KyuMin. Dan karena chapter kemarin udah bahas YeWook, jadi chapter ini khusus KyuMin ya?

Dan karena (lagi) saya tidak mau dicap sebagai pengemis review, saya gag akan minta review untuk ff ini. Terserah readerdeul aja deh enaknya gimana (?). Kalau readerdeul mau kasih review, saya akan menerima dengan senang hati. Tapi kalau gag, it's ok... Tapi tetep, DILARANG NGEBASH CAST! Deal?

Neomu-neomu big thanks (?) untuk chingudeul yang udah review chapter sebelumnya, ada:

**ayachi casey****,**** miss yewook****,**** Evil Thieves****,**** kyuwook aegy****,**** Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami****, ****is0live89****, ****Rima KyuMin Elf****, ****KyuWookie****, ****Kim yehyuk****, ****mitade13****, ****Jungyi****, ****magie april****, ****Y for Yulia****, ****winecoup134****, ****park sansan****, ****kim hae rim****, ****sitara1083****, ****JOYeerr Elpeu****, ****Abyyryeong9****, ****Rainy****, ****clouds****, ****azizzahlovely****,**** dhia bintang****, ****yewook90****, ****Nuryewookie****, para guest, dan silent reader.**

Ada yang tertinggal kah? Miiaaann… Kadang2 ilang sendiri kalau udah di upload.

Dan terakhir, Gomawoooo... Saranghaeyooo..


	4. Chapter 4

**CHANGING PARTNER**

**Chapter 4**

Pair: YeMin, KyuWook, KyuMin, YeWook

Support Cast: Member of SuJu and DBSK

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T (chapter ini T, gag tau chapter depan)

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, tapi khusus Yesung dan Ryeowook mereka milik saya! #dibakar cloudsomnia

Waning: YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe, dan sepaket hal jelek lain yg membuat fict ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Boleh ngeBash cerita tapi dilarang keras NgeBash Cast! **DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ= DON'T REVIEW**

**:: Changing Partner ::**

Emmm... *mikir*

-.- a *garuk-garuk kepala*

huaahh... *menyerah* #reader: ngapain sih lu Thor?

Saya beneran tidak mengerti kenapa ada reader yang mempermasalahkan summary. Padahal summary itu udah saya buat menggambarkan isi dari fict ini lo. Beneran! Pairnya aja udah lengkap saya tulis semua: KyuWook, YeMin, YeWook, KyuMin. Kenapa gag saya tulis slight? contoh: KyuWook, Yemin slight YeWook, Kyumin atau sebaliknya. Itu karena keempat pair ini adalah pair utama, tokoh utama di fict ini. Jadi, buat yang minta summarynya diganti, mian, saya tidak bisa. Nanti malah gag mencerminkan isi lagi, kan saya orangnya jujur. *sok polos* Dan yang minta summarynya diperjelas, saya rasa summary itu udah jelas kok, emang rada ambigu sih. Tapi emang saya buat gitu biar reader pada penasaran. Hahahaha *ketawa evil* #dibantai reader.

Oya, (saya g nyangka harus jelasin ini juga). Penggunaan 'side' itu untuk menggambarkan kalau dua kegiatan yg berbeda, dilakukan oleh orang yang berbeda, di tempat yang berbeda, tapi dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Paham? Dan saya adalah mahasiswa akuntansi semester 5. *penting ya ngomongin masalah jurusan disini?*

Oke, sudahlah. Kenapa fict ini jadi ajang curhat saya ya? Mian readerdeul... Let's go to the story. Kajjaaaa!

**:: Changing Partner ::**

"Ya, magnae! Mana Wookie? Kenapa kalian tidak bersama?" tanya seekor anchovy #plaakk.. Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi kantin kampus.

"Aku tidak sekelas dengannya tadi, tapi aku sudah mengirim pesan bahwa kita menunggu di sini." jawab Kyuhyun sambil memainkan jemarinya di atas _handphone_.

"Dasar tidak perhatian!" ejek Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, kita pesan setelah Ryeowook datang saja, ne?" tawar Donghae yang dibalas anggukan oleh Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Sungmin hyung, Yesung hyung!" teriak Eunhyuk, melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Kyuhyun tersentak, secara refleks dia mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk. Didapatinya Sungmin yang berjalan tertatih dengan lengan Yesung berada di pinggangnya, memapahnya. Seketika itu juga hati Kyuhyun panas, dikepalkannya telapak tangannya sendiri, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggebrak meja.

Sungmin dan Yesung menghampiri HaeHyuk+Kyu, "Boleh kami bergabung? Tempat lain sudah penuh semua." ijin Yesung lembut.

"Ne, silahkan hyung. Kami hanya berempat, jadi masih ada dua kursi yang kosong." jawab Eunhyuk ramah. Yesung menarikkan kursi untuk Sungmin duduk lalu membantunya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap tajam pada tangan Yesung yang masih setia bertengger (?) di pinggang Sungmin. Merasa dipelototi seperti itu, Sungmin pun akhirnya sadar dan melepas tangan Yesung dari pinggangnya. Yesung menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Aih.. tidak perlu malu-malu begitu Sungmin hyung." kata Donghae. Sungmin dan Yesung tersenyum kaku. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal

"Sungmin hyung sakit?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin terlihat sedikit gugup,"Enggg... kemarin ada seorang hoobae yang mengalahkanku saat latian. Dia menjatuhkanku sedikit keras, jadinya seperti ini.." dustanya.

"Eh, jinjja? nugu? setauku hyung belum pernah terkalahkan selama ini." kata Eunhyuk takjub.

"Ne, sepertinya hoobae yang satu ini berbeda." jawab Sungmin sambil melirik tajam pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum menang, tentu saja senyuman yang samar dan tersembunyi.

"Kau harus berhati-hati, chagiya. Lihat, kau sampai kesakitan seperti ini. Jangan sampai aku melarangmu bermain martial arts lagi." ancam Yesung tidak sungguh-sungguh.

"Nan gwaenchana, hyung. Sebentar lagi juga akan sembuh." kata Sungmin sambil mengelus lengan kokoh Yesung supaya namja itu tidak marah lagi padanya.

Kyuhyun membuang muka melihat pemandangan 'indah' di depan matanya itu.

Bruggg...

Semuanya terkejut melihat sosok mungil yang tiba-tiba saja mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun dan menjatuhkan kepalanya (?) di atas meja.

"Wookie-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae. Dia merasa aneh dengan cara berpakaian Ryeowook yang memakai mantel lumayan tebal dan juga syal yang melilit lehernya. Saat ini memang sedang musim hujan, tapi tidak perlu berlebihan seperti Ryeowook sekarang kan?

"Wookie baby, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kepala Ryeowook untuk dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Omo, kau pucat sekali chagi? Badanmu juga sangat panas. Kau sakit?" Kyuhyun menyibakkan poni Ryeowook dan mulai menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Ryeowook, mengecek suhu tubuh namja kecil itu. Ryeowook mengangguk.

Yesung memerah. Sungguh, dia benar-benar ingin menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari Ryeowooknya. Ryeowooknya? Pertanyaan itu agaknya membuat Yesung semakin geram karena kenyataannya, Ryeowook bukanlah miliknya. Sementara Sungmin memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tidak cukup kuat untuk melihat kemesraan Kyuwook lebih lama.

"Ya, Ryeowook-ah. Jangan bilang kau melakukan kebiasaan burukmu lagi." bentak Donghae.

"Kebiasaan?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Ne hyung, dia itu sangat suka hujan-hujanan. Padahal sudah tahu kondisi tubuhnya lemah. Katakan padaku, kemarin kau hujan-hujanan kan? Dengan siapa, heoh?" teriak Donghae.

Ryeowook menunduk takut, meskipun Donghae hanyalah seorang sunbae pada waktu di senior high school tapi Ryeowook sudah menganggap Donghae dan Eunhyuk sebagai hyungnya sendiri begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatnya takut, Donghae-ah..." kata Eunhyuk.

"Tenang chagiya, ada aku disini. Dia tidak akan berani mengganggumu. Kau mau kuantar pulang saja?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Haish... kalian selalu saja membelanya. Dan kau Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa kau mau mengantarnya pulang padahal dia belum makan apapun. Pokoknya Ryeowook tidak boleh pulang sebelum dia makan sesuatu. Eunhyuk-ah, cepat pesankan makanan." perintah Donghae.

"Aigoo.. lihatlah. Kau sekarang berani memerintahku untuk dongsaeng kesayanganmu ini. Bukankah tadi kau memarahinya?" keluh Eunhyuk. Yesung dan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pertengkaran di depan mereka.

Setelah mencatat pesanan semuanya, Eunhyuk bersama Donghae bergegas kearah kasir untuk mengambil makanan mereka. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sekarang diselimuti aura (?) yang aneh.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar." kata Sungmin memecah keheningan.

Sungmin berdiri disusul oleh Yesung.

"Hyung mau kemana?" Sungmin memandangnya heran.

"Aku mau mengantarmu." jawab Yesung polos. Sungmin tersenyum lembut, senyum yang bisa meluluhkan siapa saja. Didorongnya perlahan bahu Yesung agar namja itu kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Aku bisa sendiri hyung. Aku bukan anak kecil, tau?" kata Sungmin pura-pura ngambek.

"Jinjja? Ya sudah kalau begitu. Berhati-hatilah!" kata Yesung. Dia memandangi punggung Sungmin sampai menghilang di balik pintu cafetaria.

"Emm.. aku juga mau ke toilet, kau tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal, chagiya?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Yesung terus saja memandang wajah Ryeowook yang walaupun pucat, namun tetap terlihat indah di matanya.

"Wookie-ah, gwaenchana? Mian, harusnya aku tidak mengajakmu hujan-hujanan kemarin." kata Yesung.

Ryeowook perlahan membuka matanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa hyung." jawab Ryeowook singkat.

Yesung mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membenahi syal Ryeowook yang sedikit tersingkap dan memperlihatkan kiss mark yang dibuatnya semalam.

Ryeowook terlonjak sedikit, "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau kita ketahuan?" desis Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya ingin membenahi syalmu, wae? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Yesung pahit.

"Tapi ini di tempat umum hyung, Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun ada di sini. Lagi pula, kenapa kau mencemaskanku? Bukankah kau lebih perhatian pada Sungmin hyung? Dia juga sakit kan?" tanya Ryeowook dingin.

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau... cemburu?"

Ryeowook tak menjawab, dia hanya mendengus. Yesung meraih tangan Ryeowook dan menggenggamnya erat.

Ryeowook panik, "H-hyung..." katanya sambil berusaha menarik tangannya kembali.

Yesung tak bergeming, "Biarkan begini sebentar saja, Wookie-ah. Hm?"

Ryeowook menghela napasnya, tapi tak urung dia juga mengulum senyum melihat kelakuan Yesung.

**:: Changing Partner ::**

Sungmin mencuci tangannya di westafel kamar mandi sambil bersenandung kecil. Dia tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang memandanginya lekat.

GREEPP... Sungmin terkejut saat ada lengan yang melingkar di perutnya. Dilihatnya cermin dan langsung mendesah lega saat mengetahui bahwa sepasang lengan itu adalah milik Kyuhyun. Dilepasnya pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Wae hyung? Disini kan tidak ada siapa pun?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tetap saja kita harus berhati-hati, Kyuhyun-ah." jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun berusaha menatap mata Sungmin yang sedari tadi menghidarinya.

CHUU...

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin pelan sambil memegangi pipinya yang kini memerah karena dikecup Kyuhyun.

"Habisnya, hyung selalu menghindari tatapanku. Kau marah padaku karena membuatmu seperti ini?" Kyuhyun menatap bagian bawah Sungmin.

"Ya, dasar mesum." kata Sungmin. Dipukulnya pelan kepala Kyuhyun. "Ani. Kau... terlihat sangat mencintai Ryeowook. Aku... mmmpphh.." kata-kata Sungmin terpotong karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun telah mencium bibirnya lembut.

"Mianhae." ucap Kyuhyun setelah menyelesaikan ciumannya.

"Arasseo. Kajja, kita kembali ke sana. Aku takut mereka curiga."

"Baiklah." kata Kyuhyun tak rela.

.

.

.

Semua pesanan sudah ada di meja saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali.

"Kenapa tidak makan duluan saja?" tanya Sungmin

"Kami menunggu kalian, hyung. Jaa... mari kita makan." kata Eunhyuk ceria.

Ryeowook terlihat membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kyuhyun sambil melirik takut pada Donghae yang sedang asyik suap-suapan dengan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Tapi kau tetap harus makan, Wookie-ah. Mau ku suapi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tidak sadar bahwa perkataannya membuat dua orang lainnya meradang. Bukankah belum lama yang lalu dia baru meminta maaf pada Sungmin karena kemesraannya dengan Ryeowook? Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari apa yang dia lakukan. Perhatian yang diberikannya pada Ryeowook mengalir begitu saja tanpa dia rencanakan. Bukankah memang seharusnya begitu?

"Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook sebentar, "Dia bilang dia tidak lapar, lidahnya pahit. Dia ingin tidak makan, tapi takut pada Donghae hyung." jelasnya.

Semuanya tergelak, tak terkecuali Donghae sendiri. Eunhyuk yang tertawa paling keras.

"Wookie-ah, aku melakukannya karena aku menyayangimu. Arra?" tanya Donghae.

"Arraseo, arraseo..." jawab Ryeowook sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Drrrtt... dirasanya handphone dalam sakunya bergetar. Sebuah pesan.

_From: Yesung hyung_

_Tatap aku jika lidahmu terasa pahit untuk memakan bubur itu, chagiya._

Ryeowook langsung menatap tajam namja yang ada dihadapannya itu, sementara yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahunya. Berpura-pura tidak tau apa-apa. Ryeowook semakin melotot saat Yesung mengerlingkan sebelah matanya untuk menggoda Ryeowook. Untung saja tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bisa antar aku pulang. Kepalaku semakin pusing." kata Ryeowook setelah berusaha mati-matian untuk menghabiskan buburnya.

"Ne." jawab Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan, 'maafkan aku'. Sungmin hanya menunduk.

"Ryeowook-ah..." semuanya panik saat Ryeowook nyaris jatuh karena tidak kuat berdiri.

"Kyuhyun-ah, cepat gendong dia!" suruh Eunhyuk.

"Ne, chagiya. Bertahanlah. Aku antar ke rumah sakit, ne?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aniya, aku benci rumah sakit." jawab Ryeowook lemah setelah mengalungkan tangannya erat di leher Kyuhyun.

Setelah memastikan Ryeowook aman di punggungnya, Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar cafetaria itu.

"Hyung, kami pulang dulu ne?" pamit Eunhyuk tergesa-gesa. Dia dan Donghae sudah menghilang bahkan sebelum Yesung dan Sungmin menjawab mereka.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ku antar pulang saja, ne? Kau tidak boleh latihan martial arts hari ini. Hm?" tanya Yesung lembut. Dielusnya rambut halus Sungmin.

"Ne, hyung. Antarkan aku pulang saja." jawab Sungmin.

**:: Changing Partner ::**

Udara kota Seoul yang basah membuat suasana malam menjadi lebih dingin. Ryeowook mengerjabkan matanya pelan. Menyesuaikan retinanya dengan cahaya lampu yang terang. Dahinya berkerut merasakan dan sesuatu yang menempel disana. Tangannya bergerak mengambil sesuatu itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah kain kompres yang sudah mendingin. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan didapatinya Kyuhyun tengah tertidur di kursi sebelah ranjangnya.

Ryeowook bangun dan membelai pelan wajah Kyuhyun. Diliriknya jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. Jam 7 malam. Seingatnya Kyuhyun tadi membawanya pulang sekitar jam makan siang. Berarti sudah lebih dari 5 jam Kyuhyun menungguinya. 'Bagaimana kau bisa menghianati namja sebaik Cho Kyuhyun ini, Ryeowook-ah?' batinnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae." ucapnya lirih.

Kyuhyun bergerak tak nyaman sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terbangun karena sentuhan Ryeowook. "Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu, chagiya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-ah. Kau sudah makan?" Ryeowook meletakkan kain kompres di nakas dekat ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk meregangkan tubuh. "Bukannya aku yang seharusnya mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu untuk kau makan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Tidak usah, aku masih kenyang. Kau mau kumasakkan sesuatu? Sekarang sudah jam makan malam kan?" tawar Ryeowook.

"Aish, kau ini. Emmm... aku mau pulang. Kau tidak apa-apa kah ku tinggal sendirian?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Kenapa tidak menginap saja?" tanya Ryeowook polos. Jangan lupakan ekspresi imutnya yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Kau sedang menggodaku, chagiya?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Dasar mesum!" teriak Ryeowook. Sementara Kyuhyun tergelak melihat reaksi Ryeowook. "Pulanglah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." lanjut Ryeowook.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu, ne? Kau besok masuk kuliah atau tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memakai mentelnya.

"Ne, aku masuk besok. Aku akan mengantarmu ke depan." kata Ryeowook. Dipeluknya manja lengan kiri Kyuhyun.

"Masuklah, kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai mobil." kata Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Ryeowook. Tidak lupa dikecupnya dahi Ryeowook lama. Dan saat itu lah Ryeowook melihat sekelebat bayangan yang sangat dikenalinya di ujung lorong.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai mobil ne?" pinta Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Namja mungil ini memang sangat keras kepala, pikirnya. Mereka pun berjalan beringan menuju ke parkiran.

"Aku pergi dulu, ne?" pamit Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengangguk.

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan masuk mobil, namun tidak jadi karena Ryeowook menahan lengannya. "Kyuhyun-ah, gomawo ne?" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya tak mengerti, "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook terdiam sesaat, "Karena kau telah menjagaku tadi. Gomawoyo." jawabnya.

Kyuhyun mengacak surai coklat Ryeowook pelan. "Arasseo. Ggalkkae." Dan Kyuhyun pun segera naik ke mobilnya.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar meninggalkan area apartemennya, Ryeowook berjalan cepat –berlari—ke arah apartemennya. Mencari seseorang yang tadi ada di ujung lorong. Ryeowook mendesah lega saat menemukan orang itu kini tengah bersandar di depan pintu. Dengan cepat Ryeowook menghampirinya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ryeowook. Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup wajah Yesung dengan sayang.

"Sejak kapan hyung ada disini, heoh? Wajahmu dingin sekali, hyung." kata Ryeowook panik.

Yesung menggenggam telapak tangan Ryeowook yang sekarang berada di pipinya. Semakin menekankan tangan itu ke pipinya. Mencari kehangatan disana.

Ryeowook merasakan tangan Yesung juga sangat dingin yang menandakan bahwa namja tampan itu sudah lama berada di luar. "Ayo kita masuk, hyung." ajak Ryeowook lembut. Jari kecil Ryeowook dengan lincahnya menekan tombol password apartemennya.

"0621?" tanya Yesung setelah mereka masuk.

"Tanggal lahirku, hyung. Hanya saja bulannya aku letakkan di depan tanggal" terang Ryeowook. Yesung hanya mengangguk.

"Hyung mau kubuatkan teh?" tanya Ryeowook.

Yesung tak menjawab. Di dudukkannya Ryeowook dikursi meja makan dekat peralatan dapur itu. Sedetik kemudian, dia bersimpuh di hadapan namja manis itu sambil menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook. "Aku yang membuatmu sakit, my princess. Sekarang biarkan aku yang melayanimu, ne? Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Yesung lembut.

Ryeowook tersipu, semburat merah menghiasi pipi chubbynya. "Hyung, aku ini namja tahu." rajuknya.

"Ne, ne... jadi apakah kau sudah makan, my prince?" tanya Yesung lagi. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. Yesung segera bangkit dan mendekati dapur mini Ryeowook. Dengan cekatan dia memasakkan bubur untuk Ryeowook. Yesung tidak mengalami kesulitan dalam mencari bahan-bahan karena Ryeowook telah mengatur dapur mininya sedemikian rupa sehingga siapapun bisa dengan mudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Yesung juga merasa familiar dengan itu semua karena penataannya mirip sekali dengan dapur di rumah Yesung yang ditata sendiri oleh ummanya.

Ryeowook menatap punggung kokoh Yesung. Perlahan Ryeowook mendekati Yesung dan memeluknya dari belakang. Yesung sedikit terkejut, namun dibiarkannya Ryeowook memeluknya seperti itu. Menyesap aroma tubuh Yesung yang menurut Ryeowook sangat maskulin dan menenangkan. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot hyung." kata Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak merasa repot, my prince. Sebentar lagi buburnya matang. Duduklah." kata Yesung.

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di punggung Yesung yang membuat Yesung kegelian. "Hyung, jangan memanggilku 'prince'. Itu panggilan untuk Donghae hyung." kata Ryeowook pelan.

"Geurae? Baiklah kalau begitu, emm... bagaimana kalau angel saja? suaramu kan mirip suara malaikat." tawar Yesung. "Ah, jangan. Angel itu panggilan sayang Appa pada umma." kata Yesung sendiri. "Ah, sunshine.. Bagaimana kalau sunshine saja?" tanya Yesung sambil terus mengaduk bubur.

"Hem.. aku suka itu." jawab Ryeowook. Dieratkannya pelukannya pada Yesung. "You're my sunshine." bisik Yesung.

.

.

.

Ryeowook sudah bergelung di bawah selimut, menunggu Yesung yang sedang berada di dapur untuk meletakkan piring kotor dan bekas obat Ryeowook. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Yesung sudah berada di kamar itu lagi.

"Hyung, malam ini menginaplah disini ne? Temani aku." pinta Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum, dengan segera dia memasukkan tubuhnya di selimut Ryeowook. Berbaring di sebelahnya. Lama mereka hanya terdiam memandang wajah satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba Yesung mengecup dahi Ryeowook. "Bagian mana lagi?" tanyanya.

"Hm?" Ryeowook tak mengerti.

"Bagian mana lagi yang dicium Cho Kyuhyun itu? Apa disini?" tanya Yesung sambil mengecup mata Ryeowook. Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Apa disini?" Kembali Yesung mencium Ryeowook, kali ini di pipinya. Dan lagi-lagi Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Atau... Disini?" Yesung menarik tengkuk Ryeowook, membawanya dalam ciuman hangat, lama, dan menyenangkan. Berkali-kali Yesung memasukkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Ryeowook untuk saling membelit, bergulat, dan menghisap. Yesung merutuki kebutuhan oksigen yang mengharuskannya menghentikan ciuman mereka.

Yesung mengusap sudut bibir Ryeowook yang ternoda saliva. Sementara Ryeowook membelai wajah Yesung. "Tidak hyung, dia hanya mencium keningku tadi. Hyung, sejak kapan kau berdiri di luar, hm? Apa lama?" tanya Ryeowook lembut. Mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

"Tidak lama. Aku kesini sekitar jam 4 sore tadi." jawab Yesung.

Ryeowook melotot, "Itu berarti 3 jam kau berada di luar, hyung. Kenapa tidak menunggu di mobil saja? Atau kenapa tidak pulang saja?" marahnya.

"Kalau aku menunggu di mobil, aku tidak dapat memastikan apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang atau belum. Kau tau apa yang paling kutakutkan?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Aku takut dia menginap disini. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menunggu di luar saja." kata Yesung.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya, merasa bersalah karena dia tadi menganjurkan Kyuhyun untuk menginap saja. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun benar-benar mau menginap? Yesung pasti akan di luar semalaman.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Kau butuh banyak istirahat supaya besok bisa pergi kuliah lagi." perintah Yesung sambil memeluk Ryeowook erat.

Ryeowook mendorong pelan dada Yesung, "Karena hyung sudah rela kedinginan diluar selama 3 jam, biarkan aku yang menidurkan hyung sekarang." ucap Ryeowook. Yesung terkekeh. Perlahan diturunkannya tubuhnya sedikit sehingga kini dia bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Ryeowook. Lengannya melingkar erat di perut namja kecil itu. Sementara itu, tangan kiri Ryeowook memeluk kepala Yesung dan tangan kanannya mengelus rambut Yesung, me-ninabobokan-nya.

"Kau tau Ryeowook-ah? Dulu waktu aku kecil, umma selalu memelukku begini saat aku mau tidur. Hmm... Terkadang aku merindukan hal-hal seperti itu juga, tapi diumurku yang sudah setua ini, tidak mungkin aku meminta peluk pada ummaku kan? Bisa-bisa aku dibantai Appa." kata Yesung.

"Geurae? Baiklah, sekarang hyung tidur ne? Jaljayo, Yesung hyung." kata Ryeowook. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Yesung lalu diusap-usapnya rambut Yesung.

"Hm... neo do.. Jaljayo, nae sunshine." ucap Yesung. Tak lama kemudian Ryeowook dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Yesung. Dia tersenyum, dikecupnya sekali lagi rambut lembut Yesung dan kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk menyusul ke alam mimpi.

**:: Changing Partner ::**

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang mengingat jalanan kota Seoul masih licin terkena sisa hujan yang mengguyur siang tadi. Kyuhyun melambatkan laju mobilnya saat mendekati lampu lalu lintas yang sedang menyala merah. Matanya melihat bosan ke sembarang arah. Dan saat itu lah dia melihat Sungmin di depan sebuah apotik besar, terlihat ragu antara masuk atau tidak.

Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya. Dengan mengendap-endap dia mendekati Sungmin. Tiba-tiba diletakkannya kedua telapaknya di mata Sungmin. Menutupnya dari belakang. Dapat dirasakan Sungmin terlonjak kaget, sedikit ketakutan. "Tebak siapa aku!" kata Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga kanan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" seru Sungmin. Matanya berbinar saat mengetahui bahwa yang menutup matanya adalah Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kenapa kau disini? Kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dengan sigap diceknya seluruh tubuh Sungmin. Memeriksa kalau kalau ada bagian tubuh Sungmin yang terluka atau sakit. Tapi dia mengerutkan dahinya saat mengetahui bahwa tidak ada satu pun bagian tubuh Sungmin yang terluka.

"Aku mau membeli..." kemudian Sungmin membisikkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Tawa Kyuhyun pecah saat mengetahui apa yang ingin dibeli Sungmin. "Yaaa... jangan menertawaiku, babo. Ini semua gara-gara kau juga, tau!" rajuk Sungmin.

"Arasseo, arasseo... kajja kita masuk, biar aku nanti yang bilang pada apotekernya." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin agar namja kelinci itu mau masuk ke apotek bersamanya.

"Osseo wasseyo." sapa apoteker itu ramah.

"Ne. Ahjusshi, aku ingin membeli obat penghilang luka di anus. Apa ada?" tanya Kyuhyun _to-the-point._ Sungmin memerah, tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan terang-terangan seperti itu. Untung saja tidak ada pembeli lain di apotek itu selain mereka. Berkali-kali Sungmin mencubit tangan Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya tidak dianggap oleh Kyuhyun.

Apoteker itu menatap Kyuhyun, "Untuk anda?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mendelik, "Ahjusshi, aku ini seme tau! Tentu saja obatnya untuk namjachinguku ini." bentak Khuhyun tak terima. Apoteker itu melirik Sungmin lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Ini" kata apoteker itu sambil menyerahkan obat berbentuk gel itu dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Pakailah setelah mandi atau sebelum tidur, aku jamin lukamu besok akan sembuh dan kau bisa berjalan dengan baik lagi. Aku sarankan kalian jangan melakukan 'itu' sebelum lukanya sembuh." kata apoteker itu panjang lebar.

"Wah, obat ini seampuh itu kah? Baiklah ahjusshi, kami akan membeli obat ini disini lagi nanti." kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar obat itu. Sungmin lagi-lagi mencubiti lengan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa menjaga ucapannya itu. Sementara sang apoteker hanya memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan malang-sekali-nasibmu-punya-namjachingu-seperti-dia.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sungmin –yang akhirnya diantar Kyuhyun- hanya diam saja. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa tak nyaman. "Hyung, kau masih marah?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menatapnya tajam, "Aku malu tau." katanya.

"Hahaha... Mianhae... Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Emm.. Rumahmu yang mana, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah memasuki blok perumahan Sungmin.

"Itu rumahku. Kau lihat kamar yang di atas itu? Itu kamarku, lalu disebelahnya ada kamar namdongsaengku. Kau tidak mau mampir?" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat sebentar rumah Sungmin. Tidak sebesar rumahnya memang, namun terlihat sangat indah dengan pohon-pohon disekelilingnya.

"Tidak usah, nanti ummamu curiga padaku." jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ummaku pasti senang jika aku membawa seseorang kerumah, karena selama ini hanya Yesung Hyung yang datang berkunjung ke rumah." kata Sungmin.

"Kapan-kapan saja, ne?" tolak Kyuhyun halus.

"Baiklah, aku turun dulu." kata Sungmin singkat. Tak bisa menutupi kekecewaannya karena Kyuhyun tidak mau mampir.

Sungmin berlalu begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

.

.

.

Sungmin segera keluar kamar mandi setelah menyelesaikan 'urusannya'. "Oh, kkamchagi..." teriaknya. Tubuh Sungmin terhuyung kebelakang saking terkejutnya saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk di ranjangnya. *reader: Kyuhyun? author: iya, Kyuhyun!

Sungmin menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini." tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya dan menepuk-nepuk bagian kasur di dekatnya untuk mengundang Sungmin tidur di sebelahnya. Sungmin menurut, dengan ragu dia beranjak merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyuhyun, menjadikan lengan Kyuhyun sebagai bantalnya.

"Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kamarku?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Ummanya tidak mungkin semudah itu membiarkan orang asing masuk kamarnya kan?

"Memanjat, tentu saja. Aku melihat ada tangga di dekat taman, lagi pula hyung ini kenapa bisa ceroboh sekali sih? Kenapa membiarkan jendela terbuka sementara kau pergi? Untung saja aku yg masuk. Bagaimana jika ada namja lain yang masuk, hah?" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, "Huh, biasanya juga tidak ada. Kenapa kau kesini? Bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak mau mampir?" tanyanya sambil bersedekap.

"Aku tidak mau tuan putriku ini ngambek padaku." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi gembul Sungmin gemas.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ku dengar suaramu sangat bagus ya? Aku juga dengar, suaramu paling indah waktu kau di Senior High School. Hanya Ryeowook satu-satunya yang bisa menandingi suaramu. Apa itu benar?" tanya Sungmin.

"Wah wah wah... Ada yang menjadi _stalker-_ku nih..." goda Kyuhyun. "Ne, itu semua benar." sombong Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu, nyanyikan sesuatu untukku, ne?" pinta Sungmin.

"Hm.. baiklah. Hyung mau kunyanyikan lagu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau lagunya Lim Chang Jung-sshi? nyanyikan lagu itu!" jawab Sungmin antusias.

"Ehm ehm..." Kyuhyun terlihat sedang mempersiapkan tenggorokannya (?)

_You smiled as you said, "it's been a long time"_

_And just like the first time I met you, my heart began to beat foolishly_

_When we broke up, crying, I told you to be happy_

_But why did you let yourself get so thin, making those words meaningless?_

_Did something happen?_

_Was it that difficult being happy and living well with the person who seemed as if he'd give you the world?_

_I should have held onto you_

_I should have told you that I love you more_

_But I have nothing; I have nothing to give you_

_So I thought I couldn't_

_I should have waited_

_If only I had known you'd return…_

_But because I'm not alone, I can't have you_

_Though it may seem foolish, I'm sorry:_

_I'm going to send you away again_

_Lim Chang Jung - Long Time No See (English subbed)_

Kyuhyun mengakhiri lagunya dan mencium pipi Sungmin sayang. Saat itu lah dia merasa pipi namja itu basah.

"Hyung, wae uro?" tanyanya panik. Didongakkannya kepala Sungmin agar menghadap padanya. Dihapusnya air mata yang masih saja setia mengalir dari mata foxy Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum pahit, "Aku merasa... lagu itu cocok sekali dengan hubungan kita saat ini Kyuhyun-ah. Aku juga merasa kau akan membuangku suatu saat nanti. Aku..." ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat Kyuhyun menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir plum Sungmin. Memintanya berhenti berkata-kata yang mungkin akan menyakitkan bagi keduanya.

"Ssshhh... Jangan diteruskan, hyung. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini dan saat kau bersamaku, ku mohon jangan pikirkan orang lain. Hanya pikirkan aku! Pikirkan kita, hyung." kata Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh.

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun, mencari kebohongan di sana. Dan Sungmin pun mengangguk saat tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. "Na do... aku juga ingin kau bersikap seperti itu saat berdua denganku, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, di dekatkannya bibirnya ke bibir manis Sungmin, bermaksud mengecap rasa manis itu lagi. Dengan senang hati Sungmin meng-iya-kan keinginan Kyuhyun itu.

Tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar setelah itu karena Sungmin telah tetidur di pelukan Kyuhyun dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Sementara Kyuhyun yang masih terjaga, tidak mau berhenti menciumi puncak kepala Sungmin. "Jaljayo, Minnie hyung.."

~**TBC~**

Anyyyeeeooonggg... *teriak pake toak* Hosh... hosh.. hosh.. akhirnya, bisa update ni ff walaupun dengan perjuangan yang melelahkan dan luka disana-sini. #author digebukin karna lebay

Mianhae baru bisa update sekarang... Salahkan semuanya pada jadwal kuliah dan tugas2 yang sudah seperti kerja rodi dan juga otak payah saya yg sulit di ajak kompromi.

Maafkan juga karena di chapie ini isinya Cuma tentang tidur dan menidurkan (?). Lagi-lagi semuanya adalah gara-gara otak author hanya mampu berinspirasi sebatas ini dan mengakibatkan terbitlah chapter paling aneh sedunia. Oya, itu lagu di atas pasti semua KMS udah pada tau kan? Baiklah, saya gag mau banyak bicara lagi. Neomu-neomu gomawo buat yang udah menjadi reader tau diri #slaapp# yang mau mereview chapie kemarin meskipun tidak saya minta:

**ryeofha2125, kyumin forever, Thewi Choi, won2, yoon HyunWoon, Lee minnie, Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami, reaRelf, Guest, MeyMey8495, indahpus96, Rima KyuMin Elf, yewook90, kim nana, Baby kyu, Yunteukwon, Y for Yulia, SsungMine, ayachi casey, Lya Sparkyu, SparKSomniA0321, athena137, kyuminalways89, mayacassielf, clouds sofi, lee lee min, Narunaru bofi, winecoup137, dhia bintang, Magieapril, kim hae rim, rie yunnie bear, Lee Vhe Min, MO ELF, thiefhanie fha, sigmame, thiefhanie fha, Annathan Kim, Ahjumma Namja, ILMA, kim eun neul, eggpurplegiraffe**

Kalian benar-benar anugerah buat saya. Saranghaeyooo... Ada yang tertinggal? mian, no body perfect, right? Satu lagi pesan saya, DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ = DON'T REVIEW. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu, ne? Anyeong... Cliiinkkk *ngilang bareng Ryeowook oppa*


End file.
